Infinite Build Zero
by Forgeravin
Summary: Taking place a year before the main story, younger Sento is called to the Touto Goverment building as the IS special forces of other nations have infiltraited the building to aquire the Pandora's Box. But a deeper meaning to the attack lies under it. With the help of White Knight, Build and White Knight now battle against the nations of the world. ARE YOU READY!
1. Chapter 1: White Knight and Build

Into the Sky~!... We're gonna fly~!

( _Build and White Knight enter screen and fly into the air, IS Infinite Zero_ )

anata wa sugu ni anata o tada no mono da to sagesumu

( _Sento working with science equipment, matter from test tube explodes across face. Scene changes to Chifuyu standing looking out across the ocean, Chifuyu opens her eyes_ )  
watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa  
( _Tabane working at desk stretches, then smiles and jumps at Sento. Scene changes to Chloe fixing her hair, then walks over to see Sento and Tabane. Chloe angered pulls Sento away only to shout at Sento._ )  
guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo

( _masked figure in black stands, as multiple nation Flags rise up and flow in the wind, as IS's stands in front of the man in black._ )  
anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita  
( _Camera pans around Sento and Chifuyu back to back. Sento having his driver at the ready, with Chifuyu raising up an IS in Standby mode. Sento takes out Rabbit and Tank, and Chifuyu's IS flashes engulfing the screen in white light._ )  
masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou

( _Build and White Knight battling IS's surrounding them._ )  
bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo

( _White Knight battling dark figure, White knight puts out it's arm as claw extends out and blasts beam towards the Figure_ )  
majiwaru fumihazusu kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo  
( _Build battles Masked man in Black, screen pans around again changing scene to Build standing in front of a giant figure, red eyes glowing as the camera pans closer to eyes. Camera returns to Build. Build turning the crank of his belt._ )

Noriokurenaide

( _Build jumps as White Knight also jumps towards giant figure. Light engulfing the screen._ )  
tooku demo zutto soba ni iru

( _Sento and Chifuyu smile to screen._ )  
tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai

( _Sento and Chifuyu high five as screen turns to the bright blue sky, as two figures fly off into the sky. Screen changes to Sento, Chifuyu, and Chloe all being forced to group hug by Tabane._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build Zero

* * *

Construct 0-1: White Knight and Build

This story takes place in the year before the main story begins. While Build was still learning the ropes of combat. Tensions between nations for who would acquire the mysterious power of the Pandora's Box has been on the rise, climaxing in the story today.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

The sounds of a busy workplace, as teachers run around and work on their computers to get their paychecks. "Coming in." Sento says as the door slides open. "Ah! Kiryu-san? Did you get the email I sent you?" A teachers asks, and Sento nods.

Sento: Yup, I sent you an email just now, check your email and you should have it… Now… Ah!

Teacher: Looking for something?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup. I've found it.

Sento knocks up a Shinai into his hand. Sento turns and heads towards the door. "Where are you going with that?" Yamada asks walking over with a pile of papers. "Ah, some training with Chifuyu." With that Sento leaves the room and heads towards the Kendo Dojo.

Teacher: I wonder… How'd those two meet?

Yamada: That's what I'm curious about too.

* * *

 _Kendo Dojo…_

Sento puts on the helmet of Bogu. "Okay. You ready?" Sento asks Chifuyu, she looks at Sento and stands up. "Any time." Sento chuckles as he stands up with his Shinai. The two get close and kneel down then back up to their feet. They bow to each other, and readying their Shinai. Sento and Chifuyu attack each other.

 _After the match…_

The two remove their helmets, as they let out a sigh. "Good to see you have very much improved." Chifuyu notes to Sento, Sento chuckles. "I've improved since that event. You remember?" Sento asks, and Chifuyu with Chifuyu nodding. "Yes, I remember. It was certainly amazed when I saw you that time." The two chuckle.

* * *

 _Flashback… We are Sento_

I lie in my bed sound asleep, comfortable after a long night of combat. I sit up and I look to the window seeing the light seep in… _Five more mini-_ Tabane rams into the room. "Sen-chan! Wake up!" I blink at Tabane as she gets me to my feet. "Why? What's going on?" I ask still half asleep.

Tabane: Well… American, Russia, and German special forces are moving in to take the Pandora's Box!

Sento: ….( _looks at Tabane_ ) EEEEEH? Seriously?! How?

Tabane:( _shrugs_ ) I have no idea! They just found out. They must have done months of long research!

Sento:( _putting on clothes_ ) Okay, I'm on my way! I'll-

"I'm asking a friend to help you in this job." I turn to Tabane. "What? Wait I can't reveal my Identity as Build. I can handle this." Tabane smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "I know how you feel but you haven't the skills to do a operation such as this well. My friend has far more combat experience." I open to respond, but her words settle into my head. She speaks truth, _I just have to trust her on this._

 _Touto Government Building…_

Outside the building Sento and Tabane look out at the Touto government building that have been quarantined from the masses by the government troops. "Thank god for the quarantine program." I say looking at all the troops around the area. "Yes, but to defeat and ensure the safety of both the Pandora's Box and the government officials still inside the building." A voice notes as the figure walks over. _Banjou Chifuyu?_ Tabane smiles and runs over. "Chi-chan~!" Banjou-chan sighs as she stops Tabane from wrapping her arms around her and possibly choking her to death as a result.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) Enough chit chat. Tabane where's that assistance by the way?

Sento:( _waves_ ) Hi. Name Kiryu Sento.

Chifuyu:( _looks over_ ) Hmm? Who, oh right. You're Tabane's new assistant correct?

"And you're partner in this mission Chi-chan!" Tabane says still struggling to hug Banjou-chan. Banjou-chan pauses and grabs Tabane and makes her look at her. "Agh! Chi-chan! That hurts!" Tabane exclaims as Banjou-chan tugging on her cheek. "Did you just say?" Tabane forces a smile while still having her cheeks tugged on.

Tabane: Sen-chan is you're partner in this operation!

Chifuyu:( _let's go and sighs_ ) Tabane. I know you may have jumps in logic on a few things. But combat are something you rarely jump. Let me remind you that there are reports of IS's being used. And I wouldn't be surprised if the entire team was using IS's.

Tabane:( _peace sign_ ) Trust me Chi-chan! I know what I'm doing!( _points to Sento_ ) Sen-chan! Show her you're _Henshin!_

I let out a small chuckle, as I take out my driver. "That's the driver you keeped in the lab." I put the driver up against my waist as a yellow strap swing around and straps on. I take out the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles. "The Bottles to?" I begin to shake them as I say. "Let the experiment begin." Formulas begin to float around us as Banjou-chan looks on in surprise. I turn the Shielding Caps as I place them into the driver. " **Rabbit! Tank!** " I turn the crank. " _Henshin._ " The armor forms around me and closes around me. " **Rabbit! Tank!** " I move around to get used to the armor. The armor itself is incomplete, as parts of the armor is uncovered, or parts of the suit hasn't been added. Rabbit's visior is only outlined with the inner frame, electronic parts, and a clear visior with my red eye visible. Tank is completed with no variation, the tank cannon on the chest has parts of the barrel being visible, same with the Tank arm. The shoulder has some wiring and frame visible. The wrist has a visible pad built in with only some armor covering it. Rabbit chest ear is complete but the chest has a hexagonal part that's open with gears. The rabbit shoulder is more similar to the Build Driver in design with the red stripe streaking across it. The lower arm has parts of red and black mixed about it. With multiple open parts. Rabbit leg is complete, but the Tank is only partially complete. The Tank treads of boot are complete, yet the upper leg and the still has the bear bones frame.

Build:( _sighs_ ) _Agh… Still need to get used to that. It's not complete but it's certainly functable._

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) So… This armor…( _turns to Tabane_ ) You got it to work?

Tabane:( _chuckles_ ) Teheh. Well I tried for some time… But I just couldn't figure out how to get the system working. Then Sen-chan figured it out!

"You did?" Banjou-chan asks feeling the armor. " _Yup, but I did require a few of the IS systems. But the rest of the data just seemed to already be in my head._ " Banjou-chan nods then backs off. "Okay… But. Do you have any actual combat experience?" Banjou-chan asks. " _I've fought a few Smashes._ " Banjou-chan looks at me eyebrow raised. "You're the one who's been handling the Smash?" I give a confirmation. "I see." Banjou-chan turns to Tabane.

Chifuyu: It will have to do. Is White Knight ready?

Tabane:( _points_ ) Yup!( _brings up console_ ) And here it is!

The Shirokishi materialised in front of us. It is a Close Quarters Combat ( _CQC_ ) unit with designs that very similar to a design that Tabane had been working on for sometime. The unit is covered in platinum armor resembling a medieval knight ( _thus earning the nickname "White Knight"_ ), and has a helmet-styled Hyper Sensor prototype with visor to protect the pilot's identity. The White Knight was made with Core Number wise, it has a giant broadsword that took down 1221 missiles, and a large charged particle gun to destroy the remaining missiles. As for its abilities, what is known is that it has an energy barrier to handle all the modern day weaponry and is capable of travelling at supersonic speeds that could make jet fighter pilots pass out ( _the G-forces incurred are way more than they can handle_ ). It disappeared after the "White Knight incident" and had not resurfaced since then. Until now.

Build:( _looking at the armor_ ) _The White Knight._ ( _chuckles_ ) _Figures that's what you were working on._

Tabane:( _smiles and chuckles_ ) Teh heh. I wanted this to be a good surprise.( _suit opens_ ) Okay Chi-chan! Let's go!

Banjou-chan nods and looks to be before answering. _Is there something on my face or something?_ "Right...Um. Kiryu-san? Please turn around. I need to change." _Ah… Course._ I turn around. " _I'll head over towards the building. I'll wait for you._ " I say pointing towards the building, Banjou-chan nods as I head over towards the building.

* * *

 _We are Tabane_

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) So what are your thoughts of my assistant, Chi-chan? Cute right?

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) Tabane, I'm not a teenager. Start acting your age.( _sighs_ )

I chuckle as Chi-chan finishes up changing. I open up the IS suit for her as she steps out from behind the tree. Chi-chan walks over to me as I hold out a hair band so she can tie her hair back. She takes the band, putting her hair into a ponytail. "I'm amazed that the other governments are able to discover the codes to the defence network?" Chi-chan asks.

Tabane:( _crosses arms_ ) You know how those government hackers are. They've had plenty of time to acquire such things due to the panic during the Sky Wall Disaster to set moles into our servers. Who knows.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) In the end we won't know for certain. Till we get inside the building and clear out the Special Forces…( _strapping in_ ) Wait. What about radio silence? They're sure to try and extract at much data as possible.

Build:( _over comms_ ) _Not possible. Radio, and Electrical jammers within the building activated during the evacuation and later lock down of the building. Head's up movement inside the building._

"What?" Chi-chan asks, I turn and I pull up a camera of Sen-chan's view. In fighting of special forces. The difference IS's from different nations battling each other. " _All of them are 2nd gen machines._ " I pull up the specs.

Tabane:( _points to IS_ ) But their work is no match for the recently overhauled 3rd Gen Shirokishi!

Build: _Must you shout? We're right here. And especially me, since I'm on the comms._

Tabane:( _ears slump_ ) Sorry~

Chifuyu:( _IS starts up_ ) Kiry- No for this operation we need to keep our identities a secret. Is there an aliuy I can call you by Kiryu-san?

" _Call me Build. Kamen Rider Build._ " _He's taken the title of a mysterious urban legend, that when trouble came around, a Kamen Rider would come to rescue the nation, the world even._ I chuckle at the fact that Sen-chan has chosen a title of a Superhero. "Okay then.( _armor folds on_ ) Let's begin Build." Chi-chan flies off to join Sen-chan. I continue to monitor the two. _Good luck you two._ I think to myself as I ready myself.

* * *

Construct 0-1 Complete


	2. Chapter 2: Infitration

Into the Sky~!... We're gonna fly~!

( _Build and White Knight enter screen and fly into the air, IS Infinite Zero_ )

anata wa sugu ni anata o tada no mono da to sagesumu

( _Sento working with science equipment, matter from test tube explodes across face. Scene changes to Chifuyu standing looking out across the ocean, Chifuyu opens her eyes_ )  
watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa  
( _Tabane working at desk stretches, then smiles and jumps at Sento. Scene changes to Chloe fixing her hair, then walks over to see Sento and Tabane. Chloe angered pulls Sento away only to shout at Sento._ )  
guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo

( _masked figure in black stands, as multiple nation Flags rise up and flow in the wind, as IS's stands in front of the man in black._ )  
anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita  
( _Camera pans around Sento and Chifuyu back to back. Sento having his driver at the ready, with Chifuyu raising up an IS in Standby mode. Sento takes out Rabbit and Tank, and Chifuyu's IS flashes engulfing the screen in white light._ )  
masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou

( _Build and White Knight battling IS's surrounding them._ )  
bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo

( _White Knight battling dark figure, White knight puts out it's arm as claw extends out and blasts beam towards the Figure_ )  
majiwaru fumihazusu kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo  
( _Build battles Masked man in Black, screen pans around again changing scene to Build standing in front of a giant figure, red eyes glowing as the camera pans closer to eyes. Camera returns to Build. Build turning the crank of his belt._ )

Noriokurenaide

( _Build jumps as White Knight also jumps towards giant figure. Light engulfing the screen._ )  
tooku demo zutto soba ni iru

( _Sento and Chifuyu smile to screen._ )  
tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai

( _Sento and Chifuyu high five as screen turns to the bright blue sky, as two figures fly off into the sky. Screen changes to Sento, Chifuyu, and Chloe all being forced to group hug by Tabane._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 0-2: Infiltration

In the last construction Tabane, Sento, and Chifuyu ready for the mission to infiltrate the Touto government building and eliminate the Government Special forces sent from multiple different countries.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

As I wait in the bushes I go into my inventory. Scrolling through the inventory I come to my latest invention. I put out my hand, as the weapon materaises into my hand. _My invention and latest equipment for the battlefield. The Drill Crusher!_ "May I ask what is that?" Banjou-chan asks coming up from behind.

Build:( _points_ ) _This? Oh it's just a weapon I created for myself. I cant keep fighting with fists all the time._

White Knight:( _raises eyebrow_ ) You talk as if I was there during your battles.

Build: _Well no… I mean… Forget it._

"Let's go. Watch my back." Banjou-chan says heading towards the back door. " _Right. Coming._ " I say following after her. Getting to the back door, Banjou-chan tries to open only for her to realise that it's locked. "Crap. We need another way to get inside." I walk up to the door, and input a command code into the system though the pad on my arm. " _Access Granted._ " The door voice says as the door unlocks. " _And in we go-_ " I pull back and away as gun fire destroys the door. " _Whoa… Th-Thanks._ " An American 2nd Gen steps out with her weapons at the ready. "Move idiot!" Banjou-chan shouts as she slides me across the ground and I scramble to cover, as the IS takes aim. Banjou-chan summons her blade and throws it at the IS. The sword staggers the IS back as her gun fire hits the ceiling. I ready the Drill Crusher and change it to gun mode. I step out and take aim.

Build:( _pulls the trigger_ ) _Right though the magnetics!_

White Knight: No wait!

The shot flies through the air and as it gets close to the IS shields, it slides straight though hitting the IS armor directly, sending the pilot back and smashing through the door and into the wall behind. I walk towards the IS. " _Don't worry about. I know the codes for all current IS shilds. I know how to bypass them._ " I walk over to the American IS and bring up the pad on my arm as I access the IS and shut it down and removing the IS from the woman. I kneel down and grab the IS in it's stand by mode. " _So? How do you like my invention?_ " Banjou-chan walks over to me, and knocks me over the head.

Build:( _hand on head_ ) _Ow! What was that for?!_

White Knight: For you being a reckless idiot! You're action has consequences! You're smart aren't you?! Cause and effect! What happens when our incursion occured? What's the response of everyone else in the building?

Build:( _turns head_ ) _Oh well, everyone else in the building would respond upon hearing the sound, and the team that she's with woul… Okay. I see you're point._

Tabane:( _over comms_ ) _Both of you! Movements fast approaching! You'd better hurry!_

White Knight:( _runs past Build_ ) I'll smack sense into you after!

Build:( _turns_ ) _I'm sorry, okay!_

The two of us run through the halls. "Where's a place to hide? You should know a place right Build? Can you reckless mind do that?!" _Easy on the fangs lady! Sheesh._ I pull up a map and I run up aside Banjou-chan to show her. " _Up ahead! That should lead to the lab where we can hide._ " We turn the corner and into a separate room. Closing the door behind, I get to the side of the door.

White Knight:( _kneels down_ ) What are you doing by the side of the door?

Build: _If anyone gets in here. We should see if we can acquire numbers on the troops here._

White Knight: Can't Tabane just look through the camera's?

Tabane: _My vision inside is limited inside. To you're my eyes._

" _Guess that means the two of us will have to do our best._ " I note taking the side of the door. "...Trying to make up for earlier." I sigh, as she's hit the nail on the head. I look at the pad on the radar. " _Yeah. We- Shh!_ " Banjou-chan rushes to the other side of the door. I look back down on the pad, as the figure approaches.

IS Pilot: Shit… How did someone hack into the IS systems?

Build:( _looks to White Knight_ ) _Ready?_

Banjou-chan nods, as the pilot opens the door. Banjou-Chan comes around grabbing the woman and bringing her down. I check the conners and close the door. "Murgh! Muuurh!" The pilot exclaims struggling to escape. "Put her suit into lock down." I type a code into the pad, as I access the Suits controls. " _Initiating lockdown._ " The suit begins to lock up, much to the surprise of the pilot inside.

Build: _What do you think of my quick lockdown? Surprised right?_

White Knight:( _knocks Build overhead_ ) Will you please shut down communications?

Build:( _taps on pad_ ) _Sure… Done._

Pilot: H-How? How did you?( _blade raised_ ) W-Whoa now.

"How many of you are here?" I hop back in fear. So is the pilot who is still unable to move her IS. _Man… Banjou-chan can be quite the devil when she wants to._ "O-Okay! T-Twenty! Five for each squad!" _Four teams?_ I pull up nations who even have the money and development power to even have second or even 3rd gen's currently in development.

Build: _Okay, our likely candidates for this operation is America, China, Russia, and Germany. More nations then were first reported._ ( _looks to pilot_ ) _And judging from the obvious way our good friend here speaks. He's one of Russia's pilots._

White Knight: Why are you here?! Are you trying to steal the Pandora's Box?

Russian Pilot:( _clenches fist_ ) Y-You won't get anything out of me!

Build:( _chuckles_ ) _Oh buddy, that's a bad idea. You remember what White Knight did during "That incident" And not to mention the new upgrades it's been given._

Russian Pilot: L-Like what?

" _An enhanced plasma edged blade._ " White Knight's blade activates. "O-Okay… That's a convincing argument." The pilot says. "W-Were to collect data on the Pandora's Box. I'm not sure about the other special forces, bu-buts that all!" I look at White Knight as Banjou-chan looks at me. I nod and round house the pilot knocking out the pilot.

Build:( _looks at White Knight_ ) _So what's the plan?_

White Knight: We get to the server room, lock down the info and then to the Pandora Box.

Build:( _nods_ ) _Makes sense. Even the most richest of nations can't break into the Pandora Box containment unit. Thank god for identification DNA Keycard._ ( _begins off_ ) _Right then let's get- Look out!_

I get in front of Banjou-chan as a silenced Sniper shoots. The shot hits the pad on my arm cracking the screen. I fall back, as Banjou-chan gets in front of me. She puts out blade and brings down the handle and onto a rail system that runs down the side of the blade. The handle is moved to the right and bring the handle closer to the blade. The big blade itself extends out into a shield. "Build! Build! Get up!" I hustle to my knees reading my Drill Crusher. I go over Banjou-chan's shoulder as I blast the IS. The IS falls onto the ground, and I run over and knock out the pilot. I let out a sigh and I grab my knees.

White Knight:( _Walks over_ ) Build! You okay?

Build:( _nods_ ) _Y-Yeah… Just… that was a surprise._ ( _looks at arm_ ) _Crap, there goes my pad. I can't hack the IS's anymore._

"Well, that makes our job a bit harder now doesn't it." I sigh, as I look at the two pilots that have been knocked out. " _Including the one we took out earlier. That's three out of twenty._ " _So we have to deal with another 17 IS's with much more experience in combat compared to me._ I let out a tired groan. " _This is the worse outcome possible._ " I note, as Banjou-chan changes her blade back into sword mode and puts out her hand to me.

White Knight: Don't abandon hope just yet. I'm sure you're mind has a few more Ace's up in that mind of yours.

Build:( _looks at White Knight_ ) _Banjou-chan._

White Knight: Enough of that. Just call me Chifuyu when we're not in our suits. Here call me White Knight okay?

Build:( _smiles_ ) _Yeah. Sorry White Knight. We're still in this._ ( _takes hand_ ) _And I think I have the winning formula._

* * *

Construct 0-2 Complete


	3. Chapter 3: Exfil

Into the Sky~!... We're gonna fly~!

( _Build and White Knight enter screen and fly into the air, IS Infinite Zero_ )

anata wa sugu ni anata o tada no mono da to sagesumu

( _Sento working with science equipment, matter from test tube explodes across face. Scene changes to Chifuyu standing looking out across the ocean, Chifuyu opens her eyes_ )  
watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa  
( _Tabane working at desk stretches, then smiles and jumps at Sento. Scene changes to Chloe fixing her hair, then walks over to see Sento and Tabane. Chloe angered pulls Sento away only to shout at Sento._ )  
guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo

( _masked figure in black stands, as multiple nation Flags rise up and flow in the wind, as IS's stands in front of the man in black._ )  
anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita  
( _Camera pans around Sento and Chifuyu back to back. Sento having his driver at the ready, with Chifuyu raising up an IS in Standby mode. Sento takes out Rabbit and Tank, and Chifuyu's IS flashes engulfing the screen in white light._ )  
masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou

( _Build and White Knight battling IS's surrounding them._ )  
bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo

( _White Knight battling dark figure, White knight puts out it's arm as claw extends out and blasts beam towards the Figure_ )  
majiwaru fumihazusu kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo  
( _Build battles Masked man in Black, screen pans around again changing scene to Build standing in front of a giant figure, red eyes glowing as the camera pans closer to eyes. Camera returns to Build. Build turning the crank of his belt._ )

Noriokurenaide

( _Build jumps as White Knight also jumps towards giant figure. Light engulfing the screen._ )  
tooku demo zutto soba ni iru

( _Sento and Chifuyu smile to screen._ )  
tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai

( _Sento and Chifuyu high five as screen turns to the bright blue sky, as two figures fly off into the sky. Screen changes to Sento, Chifuyu, and Chloe all being forced to group hug by Tabane._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Author's Note: This is addressing DB-19's review of this story. First off, no I am not referring to some of the IS pilots as being males. I may have accidentally miss wrote something that refers to the Pilots as Males. There are no Male IS pilots besides Ichika, and we all know that comes later. I do know that only females can pilot IS's. May have been some kind of writing mistake. I can mess up sometimes. Anyways, with that out of the way. Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Construct 0-3: Exfil

In the last construction Sento and Chifuyu infiltrated the Touto Government building in order to root out the Government Special forces who have infiltrated the building. After a rocky entrance with Sento being foolish and tipping everyone inside the facility off to their presence. We now return to Sento and Chifuyu as they now traverse the Touto building to ensure the government's secret's being secure and to protect the Pandora's Box.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Banj- I guess Chifuyu-chan and I move though the silent halls of the Touto Government. Our footsteps echoing through halls. I keep my Drill Crusher at the ready, as does Chifuyu-chan with her blade. Also at the ready, as we move towards the Server room to secure and safeguard Touto's secrets.

White Knight: How close are we to the central main frame?

Tabane:( _over comms_ ) _We're close, not much further._

Build:( _pointing gun_ ) _I don't like all this silent. You think they may have already converged on the Main Frame?_

"Most likely, but they probably took their fight outside the room. I don't think they want to risk too much information." _I get that, that's probably how it's going, but why is it that I haven't heard any sort of combat?_ * **Bang!** * The sound of a gunshot echoes through the halls. " _We need to get to the Main frame. Now._ " Chifuyu-chan nods as we gun it down the hall and into the mainframe room only to see bodies spread across the floor. Blood is minimal it isn't splattered everywhere, but clean gunshots to head, heart, and a cut across the throat. The faces on the bodies tell the horrible truth. It's horrific to look at. " _Omph!_ " I turn away unable to take in the horror. I feel a soft rubbing on my back from Chifuyu-chan.

White Knight: Don't throw your stomach away now. I still need you for the mission.

Build:( _cough_ ) _Oh… This is the worse outcome possible… But I'll try._

Tabane: _Sen-chan… Hold on you still need to get to the console to give me access._

" _*_ **Cough!** _* R-Right._ " I get back up to my feet, as we walk past the bodies and to the consol. Accessing the console, I begin to sift through the data. " _What's this?_ " The only data that's been copied are locations for IS and Guardian production and storage facilities. "Odd. Didn't they say they came here for the Pandora's box?" _He was scared shitless, I doubt he would be able to hold a bluff._

"That's what the nations came here. Such information is for my own."

We turn to man wearing a nicely dressed suit with grey hair, and brown eyes. "Who are you?!" Chifuyu-chan exclaims reading her blade. "Banjou Chifuyu. Disable." Chifuyu-chan's White Knight reverts to its stand by mode. Surprising the both of us. _How does he know the deactivation codes!?_ " _M-Mogami… Kaisei._ " Tabane mutters over the comms.

Kaisei:( _reaches back_ ) You. The one wearing the Build Armor. Who are you?

Build:( _steps in front of Chifuyu_ ) _And why would I tell you such?_

Kaisei:( _chuckles_ ) True.( _takes out gun_ ) But know, if you stand in my way. I will end you. Like I will end this world, and these people.

Mogami shows his weapon, a pistol like device with a purple body but with a gold butt, and a gold part on the main body of the gun. It's gold with green gears being visible. "Soon. I'll have it once again." The idea begins to make him chuckle, he bends back laughing to the air like a maniac. "Build! Do know this, once I acquire my next target. I'll kill you for stomping on my friends work." _H-Huh? How'd this become him finding his next target?!_ Aiming his gun at me, Mogami pulls the trigger and fires bullets at me. I turn and wrap my arms around Chifuyu to block the bullets from hitting her. _Ow ow ow ow ow!_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~" I turn to Mogami pulling the trigger again, as smoke engulfs him and he disappears.

Build:( _groans_ ) _Oh…_ ( _Slumps over_ ) _Th-That hurts so much._

Chifuyu:( _checking Build_ ) Sento! Are you okay?!

Build:( _nods_ ) _Yeah, it hurts. But I'm good, I think we found our killer…_

Chifuyu:( _looks at IS_ ) To think that he even knew how to deactivate the IS systems.

" _Mogami-chan..._ " I hear Tabane mutter over the comms. " _You know him?_ " I ask still trying to real back from the pain. " _Later… Chi-chan, I'm starting up you're IS again._ " White Knight reactivates, as Chifuyu-chan stands back up. " _We still have a few IS pilots going after the Pandora Box, you have to stop them!_ " I look back at the bodies and count them.

Build:( _calculates_ ) _That's… 7 bodies including the ones of earlier… We've got 10 left to deal with. I don't want to even calculate the losses on each side._

White Knight:( _readies blade_ ) That's fine. As long as we know the basic number…( _looks at Sento_ ) Are you sure you're still okay?

Build:( _sighs_ ) _I still don't like the idea of having to see these bodies. But Tabane is right, we'll deal with it after the Pandora's Box is secure. Tabane? Can you monitor the comms?_

" _Right._ " I get to my feet, letting out a small cough. Chifuyu-chan checks on me again. I give her a nod. "Okay, let's go." I nod, as the two of us head to the Pandora's location. The walk is met with gun fire from the remaining teams. Chifuyu-chan puts up her shield to defend against the bullets. As I shoot from behind her shield, and I note the gunfight against the other IS pilots. We rush down the hallway to the open area where the Pandora Box is. " _Is this what the Info said about a previously unrecorded IS being used in live combat?_ " _Figures they would have an idea of Build._

Build:( _takes out bottle_ ) _Okay, let's see if this works!_

I shake the bottle and place it into the Drill Crusher. " **Ready? Go!** " I take aim, and blast a shining shot. The shot hits the oppositions weapons. The weapons crystalise and clog up the weapons, causing the shots proceeding the crystallization breaks the guns. "Wha-!? How?!" I change the Drill back to it's blade mode, as Chifuyu-chan and I charge the remaining IS's. Jump onto the wall, the spring on my leg tighten up as I launch myself towards the IS swinging my blade sending the IS's onto the ground. Entering the room where the Pandora's Box is we see four more pilots standing. All four are standing in the style of a mexican standoff.

Build:( _chuckles_ ) _Well, looks like this is a classic mexican standoff._

US pilot:( _takes out pistol_ ) Who the hell are you?!

White Knight:( _redies blade_ ) We're the guys who took out you're back up.

Chinese pilot:( _looks at Build_ ) The Kamen Rider.

"Kamen Rider?" The American, Russian, and German pilots look at the Chinese pilot. " _Build. Kamen Rider Build!_ " I dash towards the US pilot, hitting the pistol out of her hands. "You!" The US pilot swings her arm that I duck under. I push myself back, and I ready for another attack. That's when a red laser is aimed at my forehead. I dodge out of the way of a sniper shot from the German pilot. Chifuyu-chan charges in swinging her blade breaking the sniper. I reach down and grab a bottle from my belt and insert it into the Drill Crusher. " **Ready? Go!** " The drill piece spins rapidly, as music plays. I charge the US pilot. "Bring it!" The US pilot takes out a small knife as she charges. _Don't underestimate the abilities of a soldier. Special unit no less…_ That's when I notice out of the conner of my eye, the Chinese Pilot readying her submachine gun to gun down the US pilot. _Crap!_

Build:( _charges_ ) _Duck!_

US pilot: Huh?

I dodge out of the way of the US pilots blade as I lock my right arm and roll onto the back of the US pilot. Jumping off I sent the US pilot onto the ground, just in time as the rounds of the Chinese pilot fly over her hitting the wall. "What?!" I fall towards the Chinese pilot. I pull the trigger on my Drill Crusher. " **Voltech Break!** " I smash the blade into the ground, the land indents and sending the Chinese pilot flying back. "What power." " _Whos next?_ " "Me!" The Russian pilot shouts as she tackles me. I'm knocked to the ground, the Russian pilot lifts her right arm up. A blade of pink plasma lights up and extends out. " _Oh._ " _Well, they already developed an energy sword._

Build:( _points at blade_ ) _Props for creating a stable energy sword._

Russian Pilot:( _cuckles_ ) Thank you. Let me show you my gratitude by taking that IS of you're's off!( _thrusts blade_ ) Raagh!

Build:( _dodges_ ) _Sorry! But first off!_ ( _dodges_ ) _While, yes some of the systems have an overlap._ ( _dodges_ ) _But, this suit has a clear difference! For instance._

I put my leg up against the chest of the Russian pilot. The spring on the leg curls up. "What?! Wh-What are you!-" The spring releases as I push back. The energy sends both the Russian pilot and me though the air. I flip onto my feet, as the Russian pilot smashes into the wall. " _Sigh~ Well? What do you think? Genius right?_ " I hear gunshots, and bullets flies out from the darkness. Chifuyu-chan rushes in front of me and blocks the shots. "Focus already!" " _S-Sorry!_ " I say reading my blade again. "Wait… Who shot that?" We all turn our attention to the shadows. A slow clap beings as Mogami Kaisei.

Build:( _lifts blade_ ) _What are you still doing here?_

Kaisei:( _smiles_ ) Ah, Build you should have note my words.

Build: _Ah… You're referring to you're next target?_

"Yes, or the Kaiser Gear." Kaisei lifts his right arm to a container with an odd looking full bottle inside. The bottle isn't round like my bottles. This one is square like with a clear visual gear molded into it. The gear is colored blue. "Finally… Hah ha ha ha ha ha ha!~" He smiles as Kaisei smashes the container onto the ground, shattering the holder. Kaisei picks up the bottle, a evil grin forming. "Finally… My return… The Kaiser system is Ready!" He exclaims shouting the bottle to the air. "Let us begin." Kaiser grins as he put the bottle into the gun in front of where the trigger is. " **Gear Kaiser!** " Music begins to play, Kaisei lifts his arm to the air then aims straight at us. " _Chindo!_ " " **Funky!** ( _sci fi music plays_ ) **Gear Kaiser Running!** " The suit is black with a leathery texture. The chest piece has left has gear like amor, same with the left half of the head, and left arm. A light blue, the gear armor takes some influences from the steampunk genre. The helmet has a metal plate strapped to the right of the helmet with eye holes made into the design." _Argh… Kaiser. Online._ " _You're kidding!?_

* * *

Construct 0-3 Complete


	4. Chapter 4: Kaiser System

Into the Sky~!... We're gonna fly~!

( _Build and White Knight enter screen and fly into the air, IS Infinite Zero_ )

anata wa sugu ni anata o tada no mono da to sagesumu

( _Sento working with science equipment, matter from test tube explodes across face. Scene changes to Chifuyu standing looking out across the ocean, Chifuyu opens her eyes_ )  
watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa  
( _Tabane working at desk stretches, then smiles and jumps at Sento. Scene changes to Chloe fixing her hair, then walks over to see Sento and Tabane. Chloe angered pulls Sento away only to shout at Sento._ )  
guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo

( _masked figure in black stands, as multiple nation Flags rise up and flow in the wind, as IS's stands in front of the man in black._ )  
anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita  
( _Camera pans around Sento and Chifuyu back to back. Sento having his driver at the ready, with Chifuyu raising up an IS in Standby mode. Sento takes out Rabbit and Tank, and Chifuyu's IS flashes engulfing the screen in white light._ )  
masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou

( _Build and White Knight battling IS's surrounding them._ )  
bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo

( _White Knight battling dark figure, White knight puts out it's arm as claw extends out and blasts beam towards the Figure_ )  
majiwaru fumihazusu kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo  
( _Build battles Masked man in Black, screen pans around again changing scene to Build standing in front of a giant figure, red eyes glowing as the camera pans closer to eyes. Camera returns to Build. Build turning the crank of his belt._ )

Noriokurenaide

( _Build jumps as White Knight also jumps towards giant figure. Light engulfing the screen._ )  
tooku demo zutto soba ni iru

( _Sento and Chifuyu smile to screen._ )  
tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai

( _Sento and Chifuyu high five as screen turns to the bright blue sky, as two figures fly off into the sky. Screen changes to Sento, Chifuyu, and Chloe all being forced to group hug by Tabane._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 0-4: Kaiser System

In the last Construction, Sento and Chifuyu made their way to the Server room, only to find the room filled with the bodies of Special Force IS pilots. Upon giving their prayers, Sento looked into the data. Sento and Chifuyu only found that data on IS and Guardian factories have been looked up and copied to a hard drive. There they meet for the first time, Mogami Kaisei a former Touto scientist who worked with Takumi. After a brief introduction, Kaisei leaves. Forced to put aside the question in order to protect the Pandora's Box. After tussling with the remaining Special Force Pilots, Kaisei returns carrying with him the Kaiser Gear. With it he transforms into Kaiser.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I stare at the Kaiser, awe struck. _I can't believe that there's another transformation system beyond the IS and Build system…_ "A male IS pilot? How is that possible?!" Kaisei slowly chuckles and begins to laugh his ass off. " _A Male IS pilot?! Fool, the Kaiser system is separate from the IS system. Let me show you!_ " Lifting his arm, the blue gear on his left arm begins to spin as it grows and speeds up. " _Raagh!_ " Throwing the arm a giant gear is flies towards us. " _Crap!_ " Chifuyu and I dodge out of the way as the gear hit the pillar behind us destroying it.

US pilot:( _looks at Damage_ ) Holy… What power. That's just the suit itself.

Kaiser:( _laughs_ ) _Don't even stand in my way. Die!_

Chifuyu:( _grabs Build_ ) Move!

I'm pushed back as Kaiser opens fire. Chifuyu and the other pilots launch into the air to dodge the shots. I jump back into cover, I reach into my pocket as I take out the Pirate Full Bottle. _I really need to complete work on the Build Format system, else I can't use these full bottles passively._ _I'll have to make do with what I have._ I shake then insert the Full Bottle into the Drill Crusher. " **Ready? Go! Voltech Break!** " I look back seeing the pilots having a dog fight with Kaiser.

Build:( _aims_ ) _Heads up!_ ( _Fires ship_ ) _Whaah!_

Kaiser:( _looks_ ) _Huh?_ ( _gear grows and deflects ship_ ) _Argh! Ragh!_ ( _Tossed back_ ) _Don't get in my way!_

White Knight: Don't lose your focus on us!( _swings at Kaiser_ )

Chifuyu-chans attack sends Kaiser back. " _Ladies feel free to open fire!_ " They all take aim and fire upon Kaiser. A bullet hail fire covers Kaiser and the wall behind him. I switch the Pirate bottle with the Tank bottle. " **Ready? Go! Voltech Break!** " I direct my Drill Crusher at Kaiser, the a miniature tank shell shoots out giving a knock back that send me onto the ground. Kaiser is blasted back. " _Ow._ " The spring on my leg winds up, and I tap the ground I backflip onto my feet.

White Knight: Nice follow.

Build:( _looks at White Knight_ ) _I did? I mean- Yes… I… Totally knew what you were planning!_

US Pilot:( _sweatdrop_ ) As subtle as a Rhino.

Kaiser:( _Shakes head_ ) _Argh. Well then, it seems that I still have much fine tuning to do on the Kaiser system. But I got what came here for._ ( _stands up._ ) _Till we meet again._ ( _aims at Build_ ) _Trust me, I will kill you!_

" _Why me?_ " I exclaim, smoke exudes from Mogami's Kaiser as he disappears into it. "Whoa. Figures something from japan would have some Ninja tech." _While I don't deny the possible connections, that's a probably not what it's aimed at emulating._ The room goes silent as the last of the smoke dissipates. " _Well… That was interesting._ " The Nation pilots stand up and aim their weapons at each other again. " _That escalated quickly._ " Tabane notes over the comms. " _They look ready to kill each other again._ " I note reading my gun. Then Chifuyu stabs her blade into the ground, sending a wave though the ground shaking it. "Enough!" She shouts causing the other pilots including me to back off.

White Knight: There's no point in battling over the box now. If you stay any longer you will be discovered. And all the bodies will also be discovered!

German pilot: Bodies?

White Knight: Build show them.

"Ah-Right." I take out the IS's strung together by a wire I found. "Each are from your respective nation. Take them, and leave." The pilot's look at their comrades IS's and pick them up. " _Mam! The officials are coming in. I manage to escape before they found me. You have to go! Now!_ " The remaining Pilots coms makes the US pilot grab the IS's and leave in a rush. Seeing the look she had, the other pilots leave. " _Whew~ That was close._ " I note feeling a great weight being lifted off my shoulders. "You should leave, I can handle the Touto guards." I look at Chifuyu in confusion. " _Are you sure?_ " Chifuyu nods.

White Knight: I'm sure I can hold a possible argument with the Touto government officials. I'll make sure that this is covered up. Be sure to look up what you can about the Kaiser system and Mogami.

Build: _Oh…_ ( _nods_ ) _Right, I see, then I'll leave it to you._

I turn and quickly leave the building.

* * *

 _Later…_

I sit at my desk, working on the Build driver. Going back and forth between the computer. "Argh!" A pillow is thrown at my face. "Quite with all of that!" Shouts Chloe Chronicle. My roommate. "Chronicle, if you don't want me to be so loud, then just go upstairs." I say tossing aside the pillow and back towards her.

Chloe:( _groans_ ) Why is it that the bed has to be set up here?

Sento:( _typing on computer_ ) You wanna complain.( _points_ ) Blame Tabane.

Tabane:( _turns_ ) Huh? Teheh, I should probably get around to mabey getting another room set up. Unless you wanna sleep with me Chloe-chan?

"Ah-... As much as I would enjoy that… I must respectfully decline." _Yeah, I can agree to that response._ I shudder remembering my previous mistake. _She nearly crushed my spine doing that._ "Mou! That was a mistake okay!" _She also said that the second time I made the same mistake._ The two of us know never to trust her strength. She may not look it but she's quite dangerous. The sounds of footsteps turns our attention away to the stairwell leading up to the ground floor. The figure walks down the steps, and Chifuyu enters the lab. "Chi-chan!" Tabane exclaims in excitement. As Tabane gets close, Chifuyu roundhouses Tabane straight into the wall.

Sento:( _looking at wall_ ) Christ!... So that explains some of the holes I saw when I came here.

Chloe:( _rubs eyes_ ) Banjou-san. Please refrain from creating the holes walls.

Chifuyu:( _dusts off hands_ ) Sorry. But that won't stop unless, Tabane manages to dial back her energy.

Tabane:( _trying to get out of the wall_ ) MMMrugh! Mmmuuu!

"Good point. That's a long shot." I note letting out a sigh. Chifuyu walks over to where I sit. "I came to check if you have anything on Mogami?" I cross my arms, as I pull up what little I have found on Mogami. "Nothing of much interest, at least nothing that would let us know more about Mogami." I sigh in disappointment, as I switch back to the Build construct screen. "Still, I've been working on the Build system in the meantime." I look back at the Proto Build Suit.

Chifuyu: Thinking back to what Mogami said?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yeah, that was something of particular note. Mogami knew who the creator of the Build Driver.

Chifuyu:( _leans on pillar_ ) You think that's something worth looking into?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Possibly due to the history due to the past. That may have some sor-

Tabane:( _looking at screen_ ) Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we've got company.

The two of us pause and look at eachother, a clear message. _Really?_ I get up from my desk and head over to Tabane's workstation. We look at Tabane's screen, to see four ladies enter the Cafe. "So, an American, a Russian, a German, and a Chinese woman enter a Cafe, what do we do?" The ladies stear each other down. "Aren't they-" I point, as Chifuyu and she finishes my thought. "Yeah, their the same ladies we met back at the Touto Government building." I sigh, as I head to a wall as it changes into an Elevator. "I'll go up and handle them." I head into the elevator, the door closes. Upon a rack on the wall of the elevator, is a apron for the IS Cafe. Putting it on, mentally prepare myself.

* * *

 _We are Observers_

The four ladies stear each other down. "Welcome to Infinite Stratos Cafe! Table for four?" Sento asks entering from the stairs. Silence follows. "Um...H-Hello?" Sento asks, the American lady grunts as she walks over to the counter and places her hand upon it. "I'm here on business so if you're quite done. So, I'll have a beer, and whatever's good." Sento raises his eyebrows.

German woman:( _sighs_ ) Fat pig.

American woman:( _turns_ ) What you call me?!

Chinese woman: Heh, reminds me of a musclehead Russian.

Russian woman: What's wrong? Is it so cramped up in China that the blood is entering you're massive head?

The tension between the four ladies grow, a blade is slammed into the counter, and the ladies slowly turned to an agitated Sento staring at them. "If you are going to argue… Then take your bullshit… AND LEAVE!" Sento shouts pointing to the door. "If otherwise, take a seat and look over the menu." Sento says placing down 4 menus. The four take a seat along the counter. Pouring a cup of ice water, Sento places them down to the four.

Sento:( _Crosses arms_ ) Apologies for my shouting, but this is a Cafe. We don't like it when customers are being rowdy and distracting other customers.

American Woman: Despite the fact that no one is even here?

Sento:( _Shrugs_ ) It's less my fault, but more the owners fault for never being around to advertise this place.

"Sucks. A terrible business woman." "Yeah." Sento responds, pushing away his coat and putting his hands into his pockets. Without letting the ladies notice, Sento readies a pistol.

* * *

Construct 0-4 Complete


	5. Chapter 5: A Mutural Enemy

Kept ya waiting huh? Hello everyone, Forgeravin here. Finally back from my 2 month long hiatus, sorry for the wait. But I want to say that I'm going to be posting on Saturdays consistently. Wednesday's are for special short fun chapters and such. So please look forwards to that and please enjoy the backstory of my first completed story. Thank you.

* * *

Into the Sky~!... We're gonna fly~!

( _Build and White Knight enter screen and fly into the air, IS Infinite Zero_ )

anata wa sugu ni anata o tada no mono da to sagesumu

( _Sento working with science equipment, matter from test tube explodes across face. Scene changes to Chifuyu standing looking out across the ocean, Chifuyu opens her eyes_ )  
watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa  
( _Tabane working at desk stretches, then smiles and jumps at Sento. Scene changes to Chloe fixing her hair, then walks over to see Sento and Tabane. Chloe angered pulls Sento away only to shout at Sento._ )  
guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo

( _masked figure in black stands, as multiple nation Flags rise up and flow in the wind, as IS's stands in front of the man in black._ )  
anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita  
( _Camera pans around Sento and Chifuyu back to back. Sento having his driver at the ready, with Chifuyu raising up an IS in Standby mode. Sento takes out Rabbit and Tank, and Chifuyu's IS flashes engulfing the screen in white light._ )  
masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou

( _Build and White Knight battling IS's surrounding them._ )  
bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo

( _White Knight battling dark figure, White knight puts out it's arm as claw extends out and blasts beam towards the Figure_ )  
majiwaru fumihazusu kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo  
( _Build battles Masked man in Black, screen pans around again changing scene to Build standing in front of a giant figure, red eyes glowing as the camera pans closer to eyes. Camera returns to Build. Build turning the crank of his belt._ )

Noriokurenaide

( _Build jumps as White Knight also jumps towards giant figure. Light engulfing the screen._ )  
tooku demo zutto soba ni iru

( _Sento and Chifuyu smile to screen._ )  
tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai

( _Sento and Chifuyu high five as screen turns to the bright blue sky, as two figures fly off into the sky. Screen changes to Sento, Chifuyu, and Chloe all being forced to group hug by Tabane._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 0-5: A Mutual Enemy

In the last construct after dealing with Mogami, he was forced to retreat and left the pilots alone. After a possible skuffle was defused, Build and Chifuyu begun researching into Mogami to find out more about him. That's when the previous IS pilots form the night before came by to visit the shop, that serves as Builds hideout.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Sento:( _Shrugs_ ) It's less my fault, but more the owners fault for never being around to advertise this place.

The american woman crosses her arms. "Sucks to have a terrible business woman." She says. "Yeah." Sento responds, pushing aside his coat and putting his hands into his pockets. Without letting the ladies notice, Sento subitly reaches to his pistol holstered on his belt. "Tell me sir?" The Chinese lady asks, sliding out a picture of Build and White Knight. "Do you recognize this at all?" She asks, Sento let's off his pistol as he hides it, and turns to a cupboard of glasses. "Order something first, beforehand." Sento tells the ladies.

American Woman:( _sits up straight_ ) 4 Ice teas please.

Sento looks to the other ladies, the three of them nodding in agreement. "Coming up." Sento takes out 4 tall glasses, putting cubes of ice into each. Taking out a jug of tea, Sento begins to pour 4 tall glasses, sliding the picture towards him taking a better look at it. _This positioning, this must be during when we fought them in the room where the Pandora's Box was held in before Mogami came in. I wonder what they used to acquire this photo?_ Sento ponders to himself, as he sets down the jug and hands the four glasses of tea on the counter to the ladies.

Sento:( _shrugs_ ) Hmm, I recognize the White Knight, but the other red and blue guy I have no idea. Sorry.

Sento turns away from them. The ladies grab hold of their glasses of ice tea and chug it all down before slamming them on the counter. "130 yen each." Sento tells them, the ladies take out 130 yen each and place it on the counter before leaving. Sento looks at the money on the counter, and back at the door. While counting the money, Sento looks back at the door. _They Jojo fans? Here I thought that was only popular here._ Sento ponders to himself.

* * *

 _The next day… We are Sento_

Back down in the lap, I work on the repairs of the Rabbit Tank armor. I let out a sigh as I fix the damaged armor. _This is so troubling to constantly have to build and fix armors. I need a better way of managing this… Perhaps._ I turn to the Full Bottles sitting on my desk. _Hmm…_ I stand up and walk to Smartboard as I begin to calculate.

?:( _walks in_ ) And what are you doing?

Sento:( _looks back_ ) Huh? Oh, Chifuyu-san.( _turns back_ ) Just some calculations. What do you require?

Chifuyu:( _leans on railing_ ) Yesterday, agents came into the shop to ask for Build.

Sento:( _writing down_ ) Yes, and? If you're wondering if I'm in trouble, you don't have to worry about that.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) Well that's a relief, but I we still need a lead on Mogami.

I pause and sigh, as I turn to Chifuyu. "I guess I'm putting this off till later." I say putting aside my calculations till later. "I assume you have some kind of plan to find that lead?" I ask Chifuyu. She nods before handing me a tablet with data. Taking the tablet, I see that there's news of Guardian factories being hit. _Wait, Mogami did acquire data on both that and IS factories, here in Japan._ Chifuyu takes the tablet and brings up a map and mark 2 locations.

Chifuyu:( _points to map_ ) This is the 5th facility Mogami has hit. I want you to try and determine where he will appear next. Can you do that?

Sento:( _Nod_ ) I look over other possible locations and determine the next spot… But we still have limited data.

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) Make due with what you have. We don't have any other way of collecting information effectively.

Tabane:( _jumping_ ) OBJECTION!~

I make a quick slide to Tabane and point to her saying. "Hai? Master?" Chifuyu looks before facepalming. "Are you two serious?" Chifuyu says in disbelief. We both get to our feet, as I back up. "The adorable and genius scientist such as I, would have an effective method of collecting data." Tabane states, Me and Chifuyu look at each other. _She has a Data collection program and hasn't told me?_ We look back at Tabane. She chuckles at our confusion, almost seeming proud of this moment.

Tabane:( _Smiles_ ) Ladies and gentlemen… I present to you, the ultimate form of data collection…( _points_ ) Chloe-chan! Moe Master!

Chloe:( _sweatdrop_ ) This was not my idea, I just did one time and she just would not leave me alone.

Sento:( _points at Chloe_ ) Her? You used her as a way of collecting data?( _chuckles_ ) Yeah right, with her, you more likely to scare off info rather then collect it.

Chloe:( _stomps over_ ) You wanna say that again?!( _devious smile_ ) I would be overjoyed to dispose of you.

Sento:( _scared_ ) Ah… S-Sorry.

Tabane walks over to Chloe. "She's most definitely…( _walks over to Chloe_ ) Not to be underestimated." Tabane says before snapping her fingers, the lights in the lab turn off suddenly. "Wha-?!" I exclaim. "H-Huh?!" Chifuyu exclaims, a light beams down on Chloe who has changed clothes. The clothes are designed farmer like clothing with her haired tied in a bun and with a hair band around it. She's even wearing contacts that make her eyes have a normal white with emerald pupils. _How did she change so fast?_ I think to myself as the rest of the rooms lights turn on, a camera placed in front of Chloe. Tabane behind my computer with a livestreaming program on. "Okay, you're on in 3. 2. 1." Tabane snaps her finger, as an "On Air" Sign turns red.

Chloe: Hi~! It's everyone's Idol~ Mii-tan~!

Sento:( _trying to keep in laughter_ ) P...Pfff~!

Chifuyu:( _sweatdrop_ ) So this is what she meant, by Moe Master.( _disbelief_ ) I… I don't know what I expected from Tabane, but for Chronicle to do this is quite the surprise.

Chloe: Today, I've got a suuuper! Big request for you all.( _points to the left_ ) In the Comment box here.( _points right_ ) I want information on this man in the right.

Chloe darts off to the right, putting eye dropper in her eye before returning to the camera, and getting close to it. "Please?" She requests into the camera. _While I don't doubt either of their abilities, I don't this something as simple as this straight forwards request woul-_ "We already got 2 different leads on Moga-chan!" Tabane exclaims. _You serious?!_ I rush over to the computer and I look at the screen. _Oh my… god…_ I look at Chloe who's thanking her viewers.

Sento:( _shocked_ ) S-So this is the incredible power of Moe… Wh-What power! This could destroy the world!

Chifuyu:( _sweatdrop_ ) Stop overstating things. _Sigh~_ Whatever. Sento, let's go and investigate this first one of the Production facility.( _walks off_ )

Sento:( _nods_ ) R-Right, Tabane send me the info for the location.( _following Chifuyu_ ) So… How do we get there?

Chifuyu:( _takes out keys_ ) We'll take my car.

"Right, figures." I note grabbing my belt and bottles. Getting to the stairs with my coat hanging next to it, I grab my coat and put it on heading up the stairs.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Leaving the building, we go down the alley and into the street. We walk up to a charging stand where the Car sits. It's nice car, the Tesla Model T with a powerful electric engine that doesn't need gas to run. _A very eco friendly car._ We enter the the car and Chifuyu starts it up. "Okay, where to?" Chifuyu asks putting on her seatbelt. As I put on mine, I look at my phone with Tabane uploading the data.

Sento:( _buckling up_ ) Area E-6 the Guardian factory in the area has shut down, the workers inside have all gone silent and so have the machines. No shots have been heard. But likely Mogami is currently their.

Chifuyu:( _grabs wheel_ ) Okay, then it's to E-6 then.

Sento:( _looks at radio_ ) Mind if I put-

Chifuyu slaps my hand, as I pull away. "My car, my rules. No music." She says to me. I rub my hand as I feel the damage. "Ow, why not?" I ask. "Because I said so. We may be working together on this, but I'm not interesting in you're music." Chifuyu says to me, her statement confuses me. "What do you mean? You haven't heard any of the music I listen too." I tell her. She sighs as we begin to move. While keeping her eyes on the road she continues.

Chifuyu: Yeah, but you've lived with Tabane, and her music choices aren't pleasant to my ears. Not anymore at least. Besides, I'm sure you're going to listen to some kind of science music.

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) You assume people are going to want to listen to music about Science? No one does that, or is common enough to be played on the radio.( _looks at window_ ) I was just going to listen to the news.

Chifuyu:...( _turns on News radio_ )

* * *

Construct 0-5 Complete


	6. Chapter 6: Rider VS Kaiser

Into the Sky~!... We're gonna fly~!

( _Build and White Knight enter screen and fly into the air, IS Infinite Zero_ )

anata wa sugu ni anata o tada no mono da to sagesumu

( _Sento working with science equipment, matter from test tube explodes across face. Scene changes to Chifuyu standing looking out across the ocean, Chifuyu opens her eyes_ )  
watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa  
( _Tabane working at desk stretches, then smiles and jumps at Sento. Scene changes to Chloe fixing her hair, then walks over to see Sento and Tabane. Chloe angered pulls Sento away only to shout at Sento._ )  
guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo

( _masked figure in black stands, as multiple nation Flags rise up and flow in the wind, as IS's stands in front of the man in black._ )  
anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita  
( _Camera pans around Sento and Chifuyu back to back. Sento having his driver at the ready, with Chifuyu raising up an IS in Standby mode. Sento takes out Rabbit and Tank, and Chifuyu's IS flashes engulfing the screen in white light._ )  
masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou

( _Build and White Knight battling IS's surrounding them._ )  
bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo

( _White Knight battling dark figure, White knight puts out it's arm as claw extends out and blasts beam towards the Figure_ )  
majiwaru fumihazusu kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo  
( _Build battles Masked man in Black, screen pans around again changing scene to Build standing in front of a giant figure, red eyes glowing as the camera pans closer to eyes. Camera returns to Build. Build turning the crank of his belt._ )

Noriokurenaide

( _Build jumps as White Knight also jumps towards giant figure. Light engulfing the screen._ )  
tooku demo zutto soba ni iru

( _Sento and Chifuyu smile to screen._ )  
tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai

( _Sento and Chifuyu high five as screen turns to the bright blue sky, as two figures fly off into the sky. Screen changes to Sento, Chifuyu, and Chloe all being forced to group hug by Tabane._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 0-6: Rider VS Kaiser

In the last construct, Sento manages to dodge his pursuers from finding out about him. Later while attempting to track down Mogami, Sento and Chifuyu are formally introduced to Everyone's Idol, Mii-tan. After acquiring a lead, the two go on the hunt for Mogami, who went to hit a Guardian Factory in area E-6.

* * *

 _We are Michel_

I pull up to the front of the Factory. I open my car door and step out. I look at the building, it's silent not a single sound of machines or workers coming from inside. "Lights are still on I suppose." I note, as I walk to the trunk of my car. Opening it I grab a small pistol case, I open it and take out a HK Mark 31 V3. I attach the silencer and load a magazine into the pistol. I pull the hammer back, a .45 bullet enters the chamber, as the hammer locks back. I turn towards the entrance of the building. I head towards the entrance, I putting in an ear bud.

Michel:( _tapping ear_ ) Testing, Testing. Command, do you copy?

Command: _This is command, we are reading you loud and clear. Are you in position?_

Michel:( _readies gun_ ) In position.

Command: _Understood, the operation Light, is Green. Your mission is to investigate the location, if you can. You are to gather more information about this "Kaiser." Additionally, you have been given the green light to use you're IS, but do not let witnesses leave the facility._

Michel:( _moves forward_ ) Copy, I'm going silent.

Command: _Rodger, God's Speed._

I walk to the entrance, grab the door handle and it opens. _Hmm?_ I look at the lock to see that it's broken, bashed in. _So someone is here._ I move further into the building, while walking through the halls I look around. No signs of a struggle nor anything violent. I lower my weapon as I look around…

Michel: Just where the hell did everyone go?

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Chifuyu and I walk through the facility, no signs of a struggle. "Just what happened?" I ask opening a closet to see nothing odd. "Don't know. But I don't like this." Chifuyu says as we continue though the facility. We walk into the production line, Guardians are all lined up and offline. "Let's look further down the production line. Mogami might have done something." Chifuyu says walking down. "Sure." I note following her, as we walk down the production line, we see more and more completed Guardians on the line. We step before the Pre-Production line, we enter with the entire room having the lights turned off and the room covered in darkness. We walk into the room. After a few steps I pause.

Sento: Something's off.

Chifuyu:( _readies IS_ ) Yeah… I don't like this. Too silent.

Sento:( _looks at production line_ ) Hey, why are their Completed Guardians here?

Chifuyu:( _turns to Sento_ ) This is a Guardian Factory, remember?

Sento:( _nodding_ ) Yeah, I know that, but… This is the Pre-Production, there should only be parts here... Why would there be completed and armed Guardian- Crap.

The lights turn on, as the Guardians activate, they look to use and point their weapons at us. _Shit!_ " _Well this is a surprise._ " A familiar voice speaks, we turn to Kaiser looking at us. " _I hadn't expected visitors._ " Kaiser points his weapon at us. "Well… How do we handle this?" I ask Chifuyu as we get back to back. We look around, Chifuyu looks up before quickly pulling out her pistol and shooting up, I cover my ears. The bullets fly and hit something above Kaiser. " _Hm- Shit!_ " Kaiser jumps back dodging a large storage container that slams into the ground.

Sento:( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) Shi,t Chifuyu! You could've told me you were gonna do that! How are you ears okay?!

Chifuyu:( _points at ears_ ) You mean you weren't given bullet canceling earbuds? Tabane invented them, how come you don't have a pair?

Sento: ….( _surprised_ ) She made them?! I never got a pair!

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) Just hurry up and transform. I'll distract Kaiser and the Guardians, Go!

Chifuyu access her IS as her white armor appears. _Materialisation and transportation._ I think to myself as I strap on my driver and shake Rabbit and Tank. " **Rabbit! Tank!** " I turn the crank and shout. " _Henshin!_ " Before the armor closes around me. " **Rabbit! Tank!** " The belt exclaims, I look at the surroundings seeing the metal parts and bodies on the ground. _Huh… Surprisingly elegant destruction._ I think before hearing a large blade clashes with something on the other side of the crate. I ready my Drill Crusher and jump over the crate and to the other side. I see White Knight in a blade lock with Kaiser with the gear on his left arm acting as a shield. I charge in and Jump kick him knocking Kaiser away. Kaiser turns to look at us.

Kaiser:( _cracks neck_ ) _Okay then. Let's dance!_

* * *

 _We are Michel_

I open the door and point my gun inside, slowly entering the room I look around. An office area, but with very clear signs of a struggle. _So some of the workers here struggled against something._ I look around, seeing Tablets scattered about. Tablets with cracks and one that have been shot up. I kneel down to look at the Tablet. Most are unimportant but while looking though I find mentions of something called the "Enigma" I take out my phone and connect my phone to the tablets. "Command? I'm sending over data on papers I've discovered at the facility." I say sending over the Data. " _We have received the Data._ " Command says.

Michel:( _standing up_ ) I'm going to continue my investigation, while I'm doing that, I would like to investigate the thing called the "Enigma."

Command: _Understood, we'll look into it._

Michel:( _readies gun_ ) Understood, going quite again.

I go to leave the room, when I hear something crash into the ground. _What the? Is someone else here?_ I exit the room and into the main hall. " _Movement in the Pre Production line. Wait, somethings happening in the Experimental labs!_ " Command tells me over the comms. _The Experimental lab?_ "Roger, I'm going to the Lab!" I shout turning towards the R&D wing run down the halls towards the lab.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I turn the crank on my belt. " **Ready? Go!** " I jump into the air and drop kick Kaiser. Kaiser blocks my kick as he analyses my power. " _Hazard Level 3.1 Not bad. But you aren't going anywhere while you're armor is in that Pre-Constructed state!_ " Kaiser shouts before smacking me away and onto the ground. I land and roll across the ground, cracking my visior.

Kaiser:( _looks over_ ) _See what I mean? There are many applications of Pandora Matter. And you use it to power a fragil suit of armor._

Build:( _trying to get up_ ) _A-And yours is better somehow?_

Kaiser:( _scoffs_ ) _If you do not believe me… Then allow me to show you!_

Kaiser raises his left arm as the gears begin to turn, one revs up and speeds up. Becoming faster and faster and growing in size. " _Pandora Matter can be manipulated to attack like this!_ " Kaiser shouts before throwing the gear at me. I roll out of the way, White Knight puts up her blade and the Gear makes a large cut mark on the blade before flying over her. _Combat applications… It materialized a gear to be thrown, and earlier the Kaiser system used a materialization smoke to generate the armor…_ I stand up before Entering a battle stance. Kaiser sighs before he turns away.

Kaiser:( _scoffs and turns away_ ) _It matters little now. Objective complete, but don't forget me Build. I'll kill you._

Build:( _sweatdrop_ ) _What did I do?!_

Kaiser:( _points gun_ ) _Shut it!_ ( _looks up_ ) _Wait… This is better._

Kaiser points his gun to the air and fires off a shot. I look up to where he shot, a large Cargo crate falls down. I jump out of the way, landing belly down on the ground as I barely dodge the crate. Kaiser steps over and points his gun to me. "Build!" White Knight exclaims as she cuts down another Guardian before rushing towards me. Kaiser grabs me and pulls me up to my feet before pointing his to my head. " _Drop your weapon or else I shoot him!_ " Kaiser exclaims. White Knight considers her options before tossing her blade to the ground. Kaiser lowers his gun for a second, I take the opportunity to elbow his gut from the side, I push aside Kaiser's arm before I turn and jump off of Kaiser. Backing up, Kaiser points her gun and shoots at me. A shot hitting my leg as I fall to my knee. " _Die!_ " Kaiser shouts removing the Gear Bottle and re-inserting it into the gun. " **Gear Left Kaiser! Funky Shot!** " Kaiser points his gun at me, the gears shape themselves into a cone a focused shot. The shot hits me knocking me back and onto the ground, the shot completely destroying my helmet and upper part of the chest armor.

Chifuyu:( _gets in front of Sento_ ) Build! You okay?

Build:( _slowly gets up_ ) Th-THe armor… Crap…

Kaiser:( _points gun_ ) _I'll make this easier for me. And just kill you here and now._

I look at myself, my armor is in shambles. White Knight, puts up her blade to block the shots from Guardians and Kaiser combined. I look at my left arm with its link between the forearm broken. I pull the armor off my hand and I look at it. _Crap… I can't work with this!_ Something bumps into me. I look down to see a rocket launcher missile. I grab it and look at it, an idea pops into my head. Check to see if the rocket fits in the arm. It does, I fit it inside the empty forearm as I make a fist out of the hand. "What are you doing?!" White Knight asks me. "Something that might give us some time!" I exclaim as I point the arm at Kaiser. I activate the fuel inside and I launch the missile at Kaiser. " _What the?!_ " The rocket slams into Kaiser sending him flying back before hitting the wall and Kaiser explodes. The Guardians freeze in place, White Knight quickly cuts down the Guardians for safety's sake. _Holy shit that worked!_ I think to myself, before Kaiser pulls himself out of the rubble. _Oh crap, he's still alive…_ " _Tch… No matter. Objective is being competed._ " Kaiser mutters before raising up his gun and blasts smoke engulfing him and disappears.

Chifuyu:( _turns to Sento_ ) Their gone. Sento? Are you okay?

Sento:( _removes bottles_ ) Y-Yeah, but the armor is completely wrecked. It will take quite some time before the armor is rebuilt…

Chifuyu:( _looks down_ ) We don't have time. Let's move! Maybe we can catch him!

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yeah… Right.

* * *

 _At the same time… We are Michel_

As I approach R&D I notice online Guardians in my path. _Why are Guardians fresh off the line here?_ The Guardians notice me and point their weapons at me. I jump out of the way as the Guardians open fire on me. Taking cover around a corner, I look out to see Guardians hauling away parts for something. "Command, I'm activating my IS. I'm dealing with Hacked Guardians hauling away Experimental parts." I explain over the comms.

Command: _Roger. Find out what they are stealing and recover it if possible, along with any other data pertaining to the R &D department._

Michel:( _readies IS_ ) Understood. Activating.

My IS materializes around me, shields charge up, and I lock and load my rifle. I turn the corner pointing my rifle and opening fire on the Guardians shooting them down. The other Guardians not hauling off equipment begin open firing on me. I materialize a shield to block from all the gun fire. _Even while performance wise, IS's are much more superior to a Guardian… It doesn't mean that they don't hurt when in numbers!_ I deploy a ground spike from the shield, before I slam it into the ground. I switch weapons to a grenade launcher. I aim down the hallway. Aiming directly at the wall of Guardians blocking my path. I fire a grenade that hits the Guardians blowing them away, the explosion knocking down the wall. _Now's my chance!_ I pull my shield out and switch to a pistol as I rush towards the Guardians hauling off equipment.

?:( _smoke builds up_ ) _Do not interfere with my work!_

Michel:( _stops_ ) Wh- You're Kaiser…

Kaiser:( _sighs_ ) _The american._

Michel:( _points gun_ ) Okay, this makes much more sense now. You're coming with me!

Kaiser:( _chuckles_ ) _Capture is quite unlikely._

Putting up my shield I open fire on Kaiser. Kaiser puts up his left arm the gears create an energy barrier deflecting my bullets. _Crap, I don't have much cover here._ I move back to make some distance between us. I move into a doorway for cover. " _That will not protect you!_ " Kaiser shouts before throwing the Gear at me. "Shit!" I exclaim before I roll out of the way, the gear tearing up the door way. I put my shield up, I shoot back at Kaiser who just creates another shield. _Crap… I can't get a good shot, the more I wait the more likely I get sliced in half!_ I back off and down the hall, back the way I came.

 _We are Kaiser_

The American runs off, I gesture Guardians to pursue her. _She's expecting me to chase or something of the sort. I have no such time._ I turn to the doorway that I destroyed. " _Objective complete._ " A Hacked Guardian tells me. I turn around and ready my Nebulasteam gun. " _Then we leave now._ " I deploy smoke around me as I return to base.

 _We are Michel_

I turn around and I gun down the Guardians chasing after me. I put aside my pistol and switch to my rifle, the room goes silent while, I aim my weapon down the hall waiting for Kaiser to pop around the corner. After a few seconds of waiting, I lower my aim and stare down the hall. _He isn't following? Crap…_ I run back down the hall and back to where Kaiser was. I turn the corner to see that Kaiser has disappeared… _Crap._

Michel:( _looks around_ ) He left…

Command: _Repeat? It sounded like you said that the Target, Kaiser has left._

Michel:( _hand up to ear_ ) Affirmative. Priority Target, Kaiser has managed to escape.

Command: _Copy, then search the R &D labs. See what you can find._

"Got it." I say before I head back though the damaged door and into the R&D. I see tablets and bodies scattered across the ground. By the IS Development hangars are bodies of researchers and workers lined up. _Death by Firing squad… What a terrible way to go._ I reach to my neck as I remove my cross. Clenching it in my hand, I give a prayer to the lives lost here. _May your souls find their way to God. May you all rest in peace._ After my prayer I put away my cross I return to looking around. Gathering what I can from the Tablets that are still on line as well as the computers, I find mentions of a prototype IS referred to the " _Zaku I._ " _That's Japan for you. When it comes to Mechs they have a whole genre that they created to draw from…_ I copy and send the data over. _This should be enough for now._ "Mission accomplished. Pulling out." I tell Command as I leave the building.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

As Chifuyu and I leave the building we spot a crowd of people. Cameras and reporters outside, as well as families and friends of the workers and researchers inside concerned for their loved ones inside. "Tabane? Any life signs in the building?" I ask over my mic. Tabane is silent… "I...see." I mumble under my breath. I stare off at the crowd, knowing that all of them will be crying and mourning over the loss of their loved ones. Not even knowing why this happened. Just that it did. Chifuyu opens the door to her car, but she looks over at me.

Chifuyu: You coming?

Sento: …( _nods_ ) Yeah... I'm coming… _Sigh~_ This is the worst possible outcome.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) ...I know it's bad. But this happens, you know that. This is what you signed up to do.

Sento:( _looks off_ ) Yeah… Hey, As someone who probably has done these kinds of missions… Does the sight of dead bodies or the idea of it ever get easier to bare?

Chifuyu:( _looks down_ ) That's... Objective. For some it does, but others it never does. Guess you could say that I'm of the ladder.

I look towards the crowd of people. Among-st them, I notice a single female reporter who stood in the back of the crowd. She looks over at the building while talking to her boss over the phone. She ends the call and lowers her phone to her side. Her hand clenching the phone hard. _Did she have someone inside?_ "Hey, Sento. Come on." Chifuyu tells me entering the car… "Yeah, coming." I respond as I follow.

* * *

Construct 0-6 Complete


	7. Chapter 7: The Build Up

Into the Sky~!... We're gonna fly~!

( _Build and White Knight enter screen and fly into the air, IS Infinite Zero_ )

anata wa sugu ni anata o tada no mono da to sagesumu

( _Sento working with science equipment, matter from test tube explodes across face. Scene changes to Chifuyu standing looking out across the ocean, Chifuyu opens her eyes_ )  
watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa  
( _Tabane working at desk stretches, then smiles and jumps at Sento. Scene changes to Chloe fixing her hair, then walks over to see Sento and Tabane. Chloe angered pulls Sento away only to shout at Sento._ )  
guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo

( _masked figure in black stands, as multiple nation Flags rise up and flow in the wind, as IS's stands in front of the man in black._ )  
anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita  
( _Camera pans around Sento and Chifuyu back to back. Sento having his driver at the ready, with Chifuyu raising up an IS in Standby mode. Sento takes out Rabbit and Tank, and Chifuyu's IS flashes engulfing the screen in white light._ )  
masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou

( _Build and White Knight battling IS's surrounding them._ )  
bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo

( _White Knight battling dark figure, White knight puts out it's arm as claw extends out and blasts beam towards the Figure_ )  
majiwaru fumihazusu kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo  
( _Build battles Masked man in Black, screen pans around again changing scene to Build standing in front of a giant figure, red eyes glowing as the camera pans closer to eyes. Camera returns to Build. Build turning the crank of his belt._ )

Noriokurenaide

( _Build jumps as White Knight also jumps towards giant figure. Light engulfing the screen._ )  
tooku demo zutto soba ni iru

( _Sento and Chifuyu smile to screen._ )  
tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai

( _Sento and Chifuyu high five as screen turns to the bright blue sky, as two figures fly off into the sky. Screen changes to Sento, Chifuyu, and Chloe all being forced to group hug by Tabane._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 0-7: The Build up

In the last Construct, Chifuyu and Sento investigate a potential lead on Kaiser and go to a Guardian factory to investigate. At the same time, the US IS Pilot Michel arrives at the same facility to investigate and collect data. Chifuyu and Sento battle Kaiser while Michel gathers data. At the end of each of the two groups investigations, Kaiser escapes with parts to a prototype IS and Sento during his fight with Kaiser, had the upper part of the Build armor completely destroyed.

* * *

 _We are Chifuyu_

I drive over to the Cafe, Sento had locked himself in his lab since I dropped him off yesterday. _He's probably working on the armor._ I remember back to its state after our encounter with Kaiser. _The armor was completely outclassed by Kaiser._ I park my car and exit onto the street. Closing my car door, I head to the front door. I enter the Cafe and straight to the fridge, opening the door and down the stairs to the lab. I step on the floor, and immediately notice papers strewn all over the place. I kneel down and pick one of the papers up. The paper is completely covered in formulas.

Chifuyu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) I get doing calculations and all but… Who does it on Paper these days?

Sento:( _mumbling_ ) I could… No that wouldn't work… But! No that would have the same issue as the normal armor…

Chifuyu:( _walks towards Sento_ ) You've been thinking about ways of improving the suit since… I… Dropped… You… How long have you been at this?!

The entire room is cluttered with Papers, forumals, sketches, parts, and cans… Lots and lots of empty energy drink cans. "Wha-" I being to mutter, as suddenly from out of a large pile of Energy Drink Cans peeks out Tabane with eye covers on and dressed in pajamas, surprising me. "Wha~?! Wh-What are you doing in their?" I ask, Tabane looks at me removing her eye covers and looks at her situation. "Still at it huh?" Tabane mutters.

Chifuyu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) "Still at it?" You mean to tell me he's been calculating and writing up formulas all night?

Chloe:( _pops out under pile of papers_ ) That seems to be the case.( _removing eye cover_ ) I fell asleep first, but when I did the place was already filled with papers.

Tabane:( _nods_ ) And by the time I fell asleep, Sento had bought several crates of Energy drinks. I had trouble sleeping thanks to all the times he went to the bathroom.

Chifuyu:( _sweatdrop_ ) An unnecessary detail.( _walks over to Sento_ ) Hey? Sento?( _Grabs and turns Sento_ ) Sen- Oh my…

I stare at Sento, he's absolutely exhausted, but still manages carries a train of throught. "Oh… Chifuyu-chan… What brings..." Sento mutters as he slowly loses consciousness… But then tries to regain consciousness, before he collapses into my arms. _Sigh~ I can't work with him in this state._ "Bring him over to the Bed. I'll handle the trash." Tabane says before she snaps her fingers, panels in the wall open Cleaning Guardians are deployed and begin cleaning up. _Thank goodness for those Guardians…_ I think to myself as I drag Sento over to the bed tossing him onto it and throwing a blanket on him. In an instant, Sento goes from half awake, to completely asleep in a matter of seconds. I let out a sigh as I walk back into the main lab. I look at some of the sketches… _He's thinking of ways to improve the armor._

Tabane:( _pops up behind surprising Chifuyu_ ) Specifically he's been trying to find ways of manipulating the Pandora matter within his Full Bottles to create armor, or something along the lines.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Tabane_ ) Don't ever sneak up behind me like that, or read my mind again. Clear? But anyways, he's been thinking of a way to create the armor without materalsing a costly armor?

Chloe:( _tosses can into bag_ ) As if he didn't make that obvious earlier?

"I see..." I mutter as I look back to Sento sleeping in the bed.

 _Later…_

Sitting in the main cafe area, we wait for Sento to wake up. "And… now we have hit the 8 hour mark." Tabane says looking at her digital watch. After a few minutes of waiting, Sento exits the fridge and walks into the room. "Good morning." He mutters walking into the room. "It's late noon." I tell him.

Sento:( _looks at clock_ ) Really? Huh, oh. What brings you here?

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) I need you for a mission outside the country. Grab your stuff we have a flight to catch.

Sento:( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) What?( _rubs eyes_ ) Who gave you this…

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) It was given to me under the table. Touto, Seito, and Hokuto are spooked by Kaiser. He's stolen equipment and parts from all three nations, even highly experimental ones. We've got word that he's left the country.

Sento: The other nations. Their experimental IS's and prototype equipment.

Chifuyu: Or… Possibly Nuclear codes, or information that could destabilize the entire world order. We don't know what he's after but we need to be where he is if we are gonna catch him.

Sento thinks before nodding. "Okay. I'll grab my stuff I'll be right back." Sento says before he begins to heading upstairs to pack. "Let me get changed and I'll meet you at the car." Sento says before going upstairs. After a few minutes, he comes down with a duffle bag and a fresh pair of clothes. "Clothes, equipment, driver, bottles, and my genius. All ready to go." Sento says giving me a thumbs up. _He's surprisingly quick, when it comes to packing._

* * *

 _California SFO... We are observer_

The next day, the Pair exit the plane and walk into SFO. Meantime, elsewhere at another terminal, a familiar suit wearing man also arrives carrying with him a small plastic briefcase. Stepping out in the hallway between the plane and the terminal as he looks up into the air.

Mogami: The USA.( _looks at clock_ ) From San Francisco to Livermore will be about an hour or so.

Mogami walks down the hall a smile forming on his face as he pulls out his phone, unlocking it he passes through his notes and gets to a encoded plan he quickly reads though. "Beginning, phase 2." He mutters under his breath smiling.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I work in the back of the car we rented, I continue my work on the Build armor. "Any headway?" Chifuyu asks me. I sigh as I shake my head, while I continue to write. "Nothing as of yet, only ideas that have already been done." I explain as I look at my Rabbit bottle. _There has to be something that I haven't already thought._ I ponder, but after a bit more pondering I put my thought aside.

Sento: So what is our mission here anyways? You said you were handed this under the table?

Chifuyu:( _driving_ ) After our investigation, Himuro Gentoku investigated the site of the previous attack. The team found out that it was a location that Mogami formerly worked at. Their they found some of his old research notes. Again they mentioned something called the "Enigma." It was also discovered that an American agent also infiltrated the facility at the same time as us. She managed to escape with the information from the facility.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Okay, but why are we here in america? It wouldn't be for us to learn what the information is.

Chifuyu: Yes, you're right. We're here because, it seemed that Mogami had already made plans and part of it pertained to Experimental equipment in america. Do you remember the Railgun prototype that was unveiled 3 months ago?

Sento:( _working_ ) Yes, they said that they were continuing development create a mark 2 version of the cannon to use on their battleships. Wait, are you saying that?

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) We were sent to stop Mogami from stealing the gun, and he's also going to meet with someone to accomplish that.

Sento:( _perks up_ ) Huh? Wouldn't that be us just interfering with Foreign affairs? Right. Just answered my own question.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Yup. Someone independent from the government can intervene and with no allegiance, no one can be sure. I brought you because of what you did back in the Government base. Tabane was right when she told me about you.

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Really? You'd think, since she always so wrapped up in IS development, or Coffee making, or Chloe's "Super Amazing Moe! Mii-Tan streams," as she would describe it, and other work she would be too tired to tell me about. Mostly it was Chloe that distracted her, plus I was out patrolling the city for Smashes. I didn't think she would tell you about me. A pleasant surprise.

Chifuyu:( _sweatdrop_ ) I see… How much do you know about me?

Sento: Well, I know that you were abandoned on the street at a young age, with your younger brother. You had few friends during you're school years due to you're… Personality, and that Tabane was one of the few people you had interactions with. I know little about your brother, I didn't think it was important for me to know about him. Besides that, everything else Tabane filled me in.

Chifuyu: I see… What about you? I don't know anything about you.

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) That's the thing. Theirs not much to know about me. I only have memories of the past year, I'm an Amnesiac. No memories besides that of the past year. Kiryu Sento didn't exist until a year ago.

Chifuyu:( _confused_ ) What? You don't remember anything? Nothing but the past year?

Sento:( _shakes head_ ) Yeah, nothing but the last year… I guess the only thing I do remember is… No, I'd rather not to talk about.

Chifuyu: What? Wha-( _Hesitated_ ) Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory.

Sento: It doesn't matter now. We have a mission, so let us focus on our mission.

* * *

 _We are Emma_

I await transport as I look over some of my equipment for this mission. _A week has passed, since my last mission and now I return to Germany then straight to america…_ My mind is still bothered by the events of last few weeks. _Most of my team were killed or injured, whenever I find Kaiser again, I'm getting my-_ The sound of a car pulling up, snaps me to reality. The window lowers, a man with a pair of sunglasses looks at me.

Man:( _gestures_ ) Get in Emma. We'll begin the briefing as we drive.

Emma:( _nods_ ) Understood.

I enter the car, and we drive off, the man hands me a tablet. I take the tablet I open it to the debrief. "Our Spies have notified us that Mogami is going to have a meeting with a man in the Blackmarket." He tells me as we drive down the road. "The meeting is happening in the next week, they spoke little of what they were going to exchange." I look though the conversation.

Emma: Why is the meeting happening here in America? What is Mogami doing here?

Man: We don't know, that's why we want you to learn. Our spies are already working on gathering more information. We'll let you know if anything happens. Do you understand you're mission?

Emma:( _nods_ ) I've acquired the information and I will begin my preparations.

"Good." The man parks and I get out. I turn back to the car the man handing me a case. "You're IS. Don't use it unless absolutely necessary." He tells me, I nod as I take the case. Rolling up the car window, my informant drives off. I turn to my hideout for the mission, an average inn location. I head inside to the building and up to the room I will be staying in. Heading up to room.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

With the needs of us both of our… skill sets, we rented out a storage container and we setup our Forward Operating Base, while Chifuyu is handling reconnaissance and data collection on the meeting. I set up an texting area for an experiment I wish to test. "It hasn't been a day and already you're beginning experiments." Chifuyu says as I tighten the bolt on the bottle holder for my test.

Sento:( _working around the lab_ ) Something's been bothering me ever since we first met Mogami at the Touto.

Chifuyu: What?

Sento:( _setting up area_ ) Mogami said that the suit was incomplete. As in, it was not completed. He also noted how the bottle's energy hasn't been properly used. Which means, there's more to these bottles then we thought.

Chifuyu: So you're going to test the bottles to see how they tic?

"Exactly, so let me begin the experiment." I say as I walk over to my laptop, hitting a few keys on the board I begin the monitor program. I strap on my test suit. "Where did you get all of this?" Chifuyu asks. "Ebay." I respond zipping up my suit. "What? Didn't that company die around the Skywall incident?" Chifuyu asks me I nod as I setup a blast shield. "Yup. You are correct, but I'm not talking about that dead company." I explain to Chifuyu, as I put the finishing touches on the testing labs.

Chifuyu:( _confused_ ) Then where did you get this stuff from?

Sento:( _takes out bottle_ ) I just told you. Ebay, but it's actually a cover for a Black Market website.

Chifuyu:( _sweatdrop_ ) Why am I not surprised? I'd figure you had gotten these somewhere. But an old website that's acting as a cover?

Sento: Apparently the owners acquired the old servers and changed the website into a black market.

"Um… Okay then." Chifuyu backs up. I lock the testing room door, and I begin the experiment. I test multiple different methods to see how the substance inside reacts. Heat, cold, electricity, but one program I wish to attempt. I turn back to the door where Chifuyu is viewing, I gesture to her for something. "What?" She asks.

Sento:( _gestures_ ) You're IS. May I borrow it for a moment? I wish try something.

Chifuyu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) You're not planning anything funny with my IS?

Sento:( _shakes head_ ) No, I want to use your IS's materialization system.

Chifuyu:( _Removes IS_ ) Okay, but don't you dare brake it.

I open the door and take her IS. "Don't worry, if anything happens, I know how to repair it." I say as I place White Knight on a stand, connecting my computer to White Knight. Accessing the White Knight's systems, I stand up grabbing the Rabbit bottle. Removing the cap, I replace it with a modified version cap that's connected to my computer, the opening is connected with a tube that attaches to a fabrication table. I return to my computer and activate the materialization program, using a gauntlet as it's design. _Here we go._ I activate the system and first steam exudes from the bottle before the liquid inside the tube and enters the fabrication table, the table turns on the table begins to emit energy, it takes shape into a gauntlet. A few seconds of materialization later, the red Gauntlet is complete.

Chifuyu:( _staring_ ) Impressive. To think that these bottles could create this…

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Yes, it just goes to show how much… Of a Genius I am!( _runs to Chifuyu_ ) Amazing right? Cool am I right? I Am A Genius RIGHT!?

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) Yeah, yeah. You're a genius.

I walk back over to the Gauntlet, I take the gauntlet and remove it off the table. "This is a wonder-..." The color of armor fades before it disperses into the air and flies back into the table. _Interesting._ I walk back to the table. "Hmm… It seems like it can only maintain form as long as it is connected to the table… Or perhaps it require a consistent flow of energy." I ponder. I write down a set of notes before returning to the fabricator. "Let's test a full suit fabrication then." I activate the table to extend out to make it the size of a full suit. Then I add a second holder for the Tank Bottle. Inserting it and recreating with what I did for the Rabbit bottle I get to my computer and activate. _Activating the fabrication._ The substances enter the fabricator as it slowly creates the armor but as the armor builds up it crumbles apart… _Hmm…_ I kneel down to look at the armor. _Still much to know, but I believe I'm beginning to understand now._ I get up and I walk over to the bottles, I reach out to end the experiment, before the bottles begin to violently shake. _Huh?-_

 _We are Chifuyu_

 _Hmm?_ I wonder before I an explosion goes off sending Sento slamming into the door. "Whoa! Sento!" I shout, Sento gets up to his feet shaking his head as his helmet and goggles falls off. "Ow… I'm okay. I'm-" A second blast goes off splatting an odd substance everywhere, and hitting Sento directly in his eyes. "AAAAAAARGH~! AAAAAHHHH~!" He screams as he falls to the ground, I go to open the door as I open the door I see the substance dissipate. I rush over to Sento, the substance is absorbed into his body.

Chifuyu: Sento! Sento!

Sento:( _wobbling_ ) C-Chi… Fu...uyu…( _collapse_ )

Chifuyu: Sento!

Sento passes out in my arms, the two bottles sitting next to him. I grab the two bottles and pull him out of the room. I drag him towards the car to take him to the hospital. Putting his body inside the backseat, I quickly jump in and drive off.

* * *

 _Later… We are Sento_

I slowly open my eyes to see the ceiling of a hospital building. "Where?" I mumble, two figures look over me. "Sento! Good. You suddenly passed out I was worried." Chifuyu says, I slowly sit up Chifuyu and a doctor help me. "Easy, Easy. You're eyes were hit with some kind of unknown substance." The doctor explains to me, he grabs a mirror sitting on the table.

Sento:( _tilts head_ ) I can see everything fine. Did something happen to my eyeballs?

Doctor:( _hands mirror_ ) Yes, this is something that is best seen for yourself.

"Hmm?" I take the mirror and look at myself. In the mirror is myself good and normal but… My pupils… have changed color. To an unnatural color. My left eye is now red, while my right eye is now a dark blue… _Wh-What? How… Wait, the bottles… Could they have… somehow changed, or replaced the pigment in my eyes? How did this…_ "Doctor?" I ask, he looks at me with a concerned face. "Yes? What is it?" He asks.

Sento:( _staring into mirror_ ) Does my medical insurance cover replacement of my eyes?

Doctor:( _confused_ ) ...H-Huh?

Chifuyu:( _confused_ ) ...What?...WHAT?!~

Sento:( _looks up_ ) I'm asking. Does my medical insurance cover possible replacement of my eyes? I would like to experiment on them.

Chifuyu:( _groans_ ) Sento.

Sento:( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) Yes?

Chifuyu:( _annoyed_ ) You are not getting your eyes replaced. This place… No hospital would EVER, replace your eyes with another pair!

Sento:( _looking at Chifuyu_ ) … I see…( _mumbling_ ) Guess I have to look for eyes on Ebay.

Chifuyu:( _grabs Sento_ ) You are not getting your eyes replaced, PERIOD!

* * *

Construct 0-7 Complete


	8. Chapter 8: WTF is my body!

Into the Sky~!... We're gonna fly~!

( _Build and White Knight enter screen and fly into the air, IS Infinite Zero_ )

anata wa sugu ni anata o tada no mono da to sagesumu

( _Sento working with science equipment, matter from test tube explodes across face. Scene changes to Chifuyu standing looking out across the ocean, Chifuyu opens her eyes_ )  
watashi wa sonna anata o dakishimeru tsumori sa  
( _Tabane working at desk stretches, then smiles and jumps at Sento. Scene changes to Chloe fixing her hair, then walks over to see Sento and Tabane. Chloe angered pulls Sento away only to shout at Sento._ )  
guuzen sekai ga katachi o kaeta to shitemo

( _masked figure in black stands, as multiple nation Flags rise up and flow in the wind, as IS's stands in front of the man in black._ )  
anata ga ireba nan ni demo nareru ki ga shita  
( _Camera pans around Sento and Chifuyu back to back. Sento having his driver at the ready, with Chifuyu raising up an IS in Standby mode. Sento takes out Rabbit and Tank, and Chifuyu's IS flashes engulfing the screen in white light._ )  
masshiro na yume o atsume ni yukou

( _Build and White Knight battling IS's surrounding them._ )  
bouken ga iro o tsumuideiku yo

( _White Knight battling dark figure, White knight puts out it's arm as claw extends out and blasts beam towards the Figure_ )  
majiwaru fumihazusu kawaridasu mirai ga temaneiteru yo  
( _Build battles Masked man in Black, screen pans around again changing scene to Build standing in front of a giant figure, red eyes glowing as the camera pans closer to eyes. Camera returns to Build. Build turning the crank of his belt._ )

Noriokurenaide

( _Build jumps as White Knight also jumps towards giant figure. Light engulfing the screen._ )  
tooku demo zutto soba ni iru

( _Sento and Chifuyu smile to screen._ )  
tsunagu kokoro zutto hanasanai

( _Sento and Chifuyu high five as screen turns to the bright blue sky, as two figures fly off into the sky. Screen changes to Sento, Chifuyu, and Chloe all being forced to group hug by Tabane._ )

* * *

IS Infinite Build

* * *

Construct 0-8: WTF is my body?!

In the last Construct a week preceding the events in the factory, Sento and Chifuyu travel to America California, to drop in on a meeting happening later in the week. At the same time, the German agent Emma meets with a contact and learns her objective. Later Sento and Chifuyu have set up in a storage room. Sento experiments with the Full Bottles, leading to Pando Matter being splattered into Sento's eyes.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I walk out of the hospital checking my ears if they still function properly. _God, those are some crazy vocal cords Chifuyu has with her…_ "Jeez. You didn't have to shout directly into my ear." I say looking at Chifuyu, she sighs before looking at me straight in the eyes. "And I need to make it clear with you that no one is getting their eyes removed or replaced." Chifuyu renforces handing me my Full Bottles.

Chifuyu: These dropped when the blast happened. I didn't know what to do so I brought them.

Sento:( _looks at bottles_ ) Hmm… No loss of the Essence within the bottles.( _beings shaking bottles_ ) Odd. Neither of them seem to have been affected at all?

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Yes, I thought that wa-

I take a step forward as I suddenly launch forward at incredible speed, I slammed into the ground as I grind across the ground. "S-Sento?! What the hell just happened?!" Chifuyu shouts, I slowly get up. "I… Don't know. I just suddenly-" I push off the ground to get on my knees. Instead I send myself flying into the air, I slammed into the ground crushing the ground by my impact. "Wha… What's going on with your body?!" Chifuyu exclaims. "I don't know?!" I bring my knees in to lift myself up, I suddenly begin to move forward by my legs.

Chifuyu:( _confused_ ) What is happening?!

Sento:( _confused_ ) I don't know?!

I suddenly stop in my place, I sit up and get to feet. _What is happening?_ "Let's go, now!" Chifuyu says walking past me, I look back to see the driveway destroyed and sirens of the cars nearby going off. "Right." I say following after her.

* * *

 _Later…_

Back at the storage base, I asked Tabane to inspect my body's condition. "So, what's my body's condition?" I ask Tabane, as she pulls up a live screening of my body. " _Well, I'm not sure what to think._ " Tabane says, we look over the data. _My body physically is the same as before. It just looks like Pandora Essence did something to my body that isn't immediately noticeable, besides the eyes._ Tabane ponders for a moment.

Tabane:( _shrugs_ ) _This is just a theory, but I believe that when you were hit with that Pandora matter, it was absorbed into your body right? The Essence have ability attributes related to what they are based on. Perhaps when you began shaking the bottles their attributes joined your body, allowing you to use them._

Sento:( _looks at bottles_ ) So the essence of the bottles mutated my body, letting me use their powers?

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) So, what you're saying is… Sento now has-

Sento and Tabane:( _in synch_ ) Super Powers, yes. Rabbit granting me/him super speed and agility, while tank gives me/him high durability and tread feet.

" _Sigh~_ Oh my god." Chifuyu grumbles as she facepalms. _I can get her feelings on the situation, this whole situation… It's crazy._ I look at the bottles, this situation of having my body modified like this… Altho this is different as I did it to myself… _It… reminds me of that day…_ I feel my anxiousness grow inside me as I start to breath heavy. " _Ah, Sento! Calm down!_ " Tabane exclaims.

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) Are you okay, Sento?

Tabane:( _worried_ ) _No good, he's remembering his first memory! Chifuyu, he's having a panic attack, calm him down!_

Chifuyu:( _rushes over_ ) R-Right. Sento! Sento, calm down!

Sento:( _panic_ ) N-No! Please! What are you doing? Please stop! Stop!

Chifuyu:( _grabs Sento and shakes him_ ) SENTO! Calm down, I'm right here, Tabane as well.

Tabane: _You're not alone, we're right here Sen-chan._

"Ah, wh… r-right… S-Sorry..." I mutter, I walk over to a table. I sit down and I rest my hand on my head. "Are you… Going to be okay?" Chifuyu asks. I nod as I lie down on the table. "Just… Let me collect myself, for a moment." I close my eyes and I fall asleep to try and forget about my panic attack, but as I sleep, I begin to brainstorm.

* * *

 _We are Emma_

I look over the data that I have collected so far on the meeting area. The meeting will take place in an upcoming showcase of the mark 2 Railgun that the US has been creating. _Despite the location, it's a good area for a meeting. Too many people to spot out in the open._ I look at my possible entry point to track Mogami. _Obvious places aside, I could enter from sewer system… No, definitely not. If I did, I'd only make myself more obvious. I'll just have to enter form the normal pathways. I should also see if I can gain access to the security systems…_ I look over my plan again… _It's coming along._

* * *

 _We are Michel Edwards AFB..._

The crack off my gun goes off as a bullet flies out of the barrel and flies down the range. The bullet hits the head of the paper target. I fire off two more shots, hitting the heart and the shoulder. I put down my gun and take off my headphones. "Hmm… three shots in critical points. Good job." I hear from behind me. I turned around to face Lieutenant General Miguel Ryan, I stand at attention as I salute the Lieutenant General.

Michel: Lieutenant General Sir!

Ryan:( _gestures_ ) At ease. I need to discuss with you about the upcoming showcase of the Mark 2 Railgun.

Michel:( _looks at Ryan_ ) If it's about me being put on guard during the event, I don't think I'm the best option for that.

Ryan:( _shakes head_ ) No it's not that.( _turns to camera_ ) Go dark, let no one into this room.

The camera's in the room stop recording, the doors lock, and the windows block all view from the outside. "What's this about sir?" I ask Ryan. He looks at me, and hands me a tablet that contains details to a mission. "I need you to look at this. We found this in the files you gave us during you're last mission." Ryan tells me, I open the tablet to look at the files… _What?_

Michel:( _looks at Ryan_ ) Is this right? The Enigma is… A Multidimensional device? That shouldn't be possible.

Ryan:( _shrugs_ ) We aren't too sure. But since this research is coming from direct research done on the Sky Wall, we can't be too sure of anything. The wall holds many secrets that we still have no grasp on.

Michel:( _looks at Tablet_ ) Then, what does this have to do with the Railgun showcase?

Ryan: Yes, that. We have word from our spy branches. At the showcase we have word that Kaiser will be their holding a meeting with someone. Who that person is. We know not who. Thus I want you on standby there if anything is to happen.

Michel:( _salutes Ryan_ ) Sir yes, sir!

* * *

 _We are Sento_

After a good bit of sleep I go straight back to work with a good idea for how I can improve the Build Driver and it's suit. _Instead of a physical armor, the armor would be created from the energy of the bottles. Similar to an Oobleck mixture, in how a liquid will become solid._ I manipulate a materialization program for the IS to work with the Build system. "Good to see you up Sento." Chifuyu says walking over to me. I turn to greet her, while I still continue with the construction on the Build driver.

Sento:( _turns back_ ) Hello Chifuyu, I think I have a clearer idea of how I'm going to improve the Build System.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) That's good to hear… Are you okay?

Sento:( _gets up_ ) Keen, perky, and full of energy. Yes, I'm good, why do you ask?

Chifuyu:( _rubs shoulder_ ) It's nothing. It's just…

Sento:( _walks to tool box_ ) If it's about my panic attack, then it's nothing to worry about, I just had a bad reaction. I'll be more careful next time.

Chifuyu:( _opens to speak_ ) … O-Okay.

"What do you have?" I ask, as I grab a few tools and return to my workshop. "What?" Chifuyu asks. "You went out to gather info, what did you get?" I clarify. Chifuyu takes out her phone and walks over to the holographic table we set up. Placing the phone on it, it access her phone as she pulls up files. I join her at the table, as we look over the data. _Still 5 days until the event begins, data says that meeting will take place in an oddly open area…_ "You thinking what I am thinking?" I ask Chifuyu.

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Yes, it's likely a trap or a diversion to keep us of his trail. Equally likely that we're going to run into more of those agents.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) Figures, with what happened at Touto. The other nations are worried.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) We're pretty much ready. Which leaves one question. Is the Build System going to be ready by the time of the event?

Sento:( _smiles_ ) It will be trust me. I'll have it done in no time with my trusty friend… Coffee!

Chifuyu is knocked a bit of balance for a second before recollecting herself. "J-Just don't try and push yourself to the absolute limit." Chifuyu sighs facepalming, I just chuckle and scratch the back of my head. "Right." I respond, heading back to my workshop I continue my work on the Build system, I take a quick glance to my right to a rifle with many electrical parts and slots for three unpurified full bottles inside. _The power in a bottle is not every effective in armor. But perhaps a weapon might change that._ I return to work.

* * *

 _5 days later…_

Stepping out of the car, we arrive at the showing venue. In order to disguise ourselves into the crowd, Chifuyu and I dressed casually. "This is where they're going to show off the new Railgun huh?" I mutter Chifuyu joining me after locking the door to the car. "Let's do this right. Not like last time okay Sento?" Chifuyu reminds me. I look at her and give a determined nod, Chifuyu heads ahead to get the tickets. I opened my bag and check inside, the new and improved Build Driver Mark 2 is ready. _Well, the only way to know for sure if my work is good enough. Field testing._ I walk ahead to catch up with Chifuyu, we get our tickets and go inside the stadium.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Ticket_ ) Okay, now let's get to the meeting location.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Right, one of the private suites.( _take out glasses_ ) I'll start looking.

Chifuyu: I'll scout out for guards.

I put on my sunglasses, I turn my view towards the private suites. _While these look like normal sunglasses, well… it is. It just covers my HUD so no one sees me hacking the camera's._ Accessing the cameras I look through the suites, passing by quite a few being unnotable, when I pass a camera that's been deactivated. "Deactivated camera in suite room 6." I notify Chifuyu. " _Roger that, I'll meet you there._ " Chifuyu says getting looks from different directions. "Got it." I say heading towards the suite.

 _We are Emma_

I head toward Suite Room 6 where the meeting is likely to be held. I have my pistol hidden and at the ready. I approach the suit checkpoint, as I approach suddenly a figure appears and we bump into each other. "Kiyaa~!" "Whaa~? Ah, Sumimasen. Daijoubu desu ka?" _Japanese._ I look up at the man who bumped into me. A japanese adult with black hair, sunglasses, tan coat, red and blue shirt, brown pants, and red and blue shoes. "( _english_ ) I'm sorry, I only know English and German." I respond.

Japanese man:( _reaches out_ ) Oh, sorry. I'm visiting a business partner up in the suites. You're english is very good.

Emma:( _takes hand_ ) Thank you, but please be aware of where you are going next time.

Japanese man:( _scratches cheek_ ) Sorry. I'll be careful of that next time.

"Okay, well… Good luck with that business meeting." I say before walking past the man and towards Suite 6. _Figures some big tech company has their eyes on the railgun tech… Weird shoes though._ I think to myself as I head towards the room.

 _We are Sento_

Quickly I contact Chifuyu and send her a message about the same German agent who came to the Cafe. _Their in on the meeting too huh? Guess I'll have to listen in on the conversation another way._ I head straight to one of the restrooms, entering it I walk into a stall and lock the door. Opening my duffle bag, I take out a small drone designed to look like a fly. I activate and connect to it's camera, fluttering it wings it flies into the air and out the door as someone enters the restroom. I take the camera and enter Suite 6, their I find Mogami sitting at a mini bar with a man in a suit.

Mogami:( _pours drink_ ) _So then, it's a deal?_

Contact:( _takes a sip_ ) _Yes, it's a deal. You transfer the funds into my account, and we'll…_ ( _Swirls drink_ ) _make sure that the package is ready… So. What do you think of the Railgun?_

Mogami:( _turns to window_ ) _Impressive that they made it so small… But still unimpressive that you decided to make such a spectacle of it, not to mention the only slight development of the actual weapon._

Contact:( _chuckles_ ) _Yes well… That's none of my concern, it's not like anyone else has developed anything more interesting._

I can't help but chuckle at that comment. _Oh, if they only knew._ I focus back on the camera, Mogami chuckles as he stands up. " _So then, shall we get on to the real object of our meeting?_ " Mogami suggests, the Contact nods as he reaches down to grab a briefcase. _Hmm?_ The contact places the briefcase on the table and inputs a dial code. _8-9-3-2._ I memorise the code, then the Contact opens the case. " _Here you are, Nuclear Codes._ " The Contact says. I nearly dropped my controller. _WHAT?! Nuclear codes?! How did they get Nuclear Codes!?_ Mogami smiles at the sight of the codes.

Contact:( _smiles_ ) _I'm sure that's worth the money you've paid. So… What do you think?_

Mogami:( _nods_ ) _Excellent, you do not lie when you said that, "I have connections."_

Contact:( _looks at Mogami_ ) _Still, I can't help but wonder… You trying to start something?_

Mogami:( _looks at Contact_ ) _Well… I'm afraid I can't tell you that…_ ( _points gun_ ) _The wall's have ears!_

Shooting at the wall, the bullets bounce off of something solid. Mogami stands up locking the briefcase. " _So, the german government considers me a threat? I'm honored._ " Mogami says before in the suite next to the two busts out the same German agent I met earlier. _Oh no…_ The people in the stadium begin to panic and rush for an exit. Mogami stares down the agent before pointing his gun at my camera and shoots it. _Crap!_ I bust out of the stall and rush to leave, only to be blocked by a mob of people running to the exit. I immediately call up Chifuyu on my HUD.

Chifuyu:( _phone_ ) _I see it, follow him! I'll get the informant!_

Sento:( _nods_ ) Roger! I'm chasing after Mogami!

Chifuyu: _Good luck!_

"You too." I tell her before hanging up. The mob finally clears up enough for me to run though. I burst into a dash, quickly running down the halls following the sounds of combat. My chase brings me outside where I see the German agent shooting down guardians. I take cover behind the wall, as a squad of IS's float down training their weapons on the German agent and Mogami.

American Agent: Drop your weapons now!... Well, would you look at this, the German agent infiltrating American soil now.

German Agent:( _scoffs_ ) I don't have time to deal with you!

Mogami:( _nods_ ) Neither do I it seems.( _snaps fingers_ )

A trailer truck suddenly drives in breaking through the gate and parking itself behind Mogami. The side of the Trailer opens revealing Hijacked Guardians and Guardian Piloted IS's, come out of the trailer and ready their weapons. "What the hell?!" The American Agent shouts as a fire fight ensues. I drop my bag and open it, taking out the Build Driver and a face hiding cap. Standing up with the belt on, with my Full Bottles at the ready. "Now, shall we begin the experiment?" I say as I shake the Full Bottles formulas float through the air.

German Agent: This…( _looks at Sento_ ) Who?

American Agent: Are you, exactly?

Mogami: Build…

Opening the Caps I insert them into the Driver. " **Rabbit! Tank!** " I grab the lever and crank the belt, as tubes materialise out of the belt. The Tubes connect to a base that appears around me, the tubes shape themselves into runners. Tubes swirl around taking the form of armor, then red and blue liquid enters the tubes the red liquid enters the runner in front of me, while the blue liquid enters the runner behind me. " **Are You Ready?!** " The belt exclaims as the glass tube changes from it's glass like form to hard red and blue steel. I enter my henshin position as I shout. " _Henshin!_ " Lowering my arms to my side, the armor attaches onto me steam excusing from the armor seems. The armor is still incomplete in a few areas, but with the new upgrades I've overhauled the materisation system to no longer need a physical suit to transport. _Now suits materialise themselves!_ The armor is still designed like a Rabbit and a Tank, but now there's armor covering half of the helmet, specilifly on the Rabbit side. The face armor leaves a narrow view with the rabbit Ear sticking out of the armor. The chest is a full on chest plate, modified shoulder armor, gauntlets, additional armor on the legs and boots. Over all the suit is a bit bulkier, I reach into the bag and take out the new Rail Gun Rifle.

Mogami: Oh? Interesting.

Build:( _Loads magazine_ ) _Okay… Let's rock!_ ( _pulls back charging handle_ ) _Try this!_

I take aim and fire off a single shot. Energy charges into barrel and propels a hunk of metal at high speed, sliding past the IS shield and hitting the physical body, destroying one of the IS's Guardians in a single shot. The IS hits the ground before exploding. "A Railgun Rifle." Mogami notes looking at my weapon.

German Agent:( _shocked_ ) A rifle size…

American Agent:( _shocked_ ) Railgun?! H-How?! What? Where did you get the power to power that weapon!?

Build:( _chuckles_ ) _Incredible right! I'm Amazing right?! Genius RIGHT~!? Ha ha ha! I'm A GENIUS~!_

Everyone except Mogami:( _sweatdrop_ ) …Yeah.

American Pilot 1:( _looks at agent_ ) Mam? Who is this weird lady? Or… Person.

"Heh..." Mogami mumbles, he lowers his head as he takes out his Nebula Steam Gun. "I'm impressed. But..." Mogami takes out his Gear bottle and inserts it into his gun. " **Gear Kaiser!** " Mogami brings his gun up to his face. I take aim to shoot at the gun, but Mogami points the gun and shoots at me before saying. " _Jundou._ " Pulling the trigger again, Mogami swings his arm as dark smoke engulfs him. " **Funky!** ( _sci fi music plays_ ) **Gear Kaiser Running!** " The smoke clears leaving Kaizer standing in the center of his own personal army.

Kaizer:( _Chuckles_ ) _... HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!~_

Build:( _aims rifle_ ) _May we all agree that he's the bigger threat here!_

German Agent:( _aims rifle_ ) Agreed.

American Agent:( _sighs_ ) Fair enough.( _aims rifle_ ) Everyone take aim on Priority Target!

Kaizer:( _readies gun_ ) _Try it if you can!_

Build:( _gestures_ ) _The Formula to Victory has been decided!_

* * *

Construct 0-8 Complete


End file.
